Kiss
by Sjannie
Summary: Artemis x Jason Drabbles. 1:With Bizarro finally back, Jason and Artemis have a moment to relax, a moment alone, just the two of them. 2: Jason has a nightmare and Artemis comforts him. 3: Kori and Roy visit Jason and Artemis is acting strange. 4: Jason and Artemis have another moment. 5: Figthing for the milk. 6: nicknames. 7: Mistletoe 8: batfamily appears. 9: sickfic 10:Date
1. Chapter 1

**Batman: Red hood and the outlaws fanfic Jason x Artemis**

 _I do not own red hood and the outlaws_

* * *

Two faces with soft expressions are looking at the big superman clone tucked in bed, sleeping Soundly. Pup-pup laying next to him in the bed. Slowly they close the door as they make their way towards the couch of their Motel room. They sit down on the couch as a tired sigh leaves their mouths. It had been a hectic period. Bizarro suddenly died and then out of nowhere came Lex Luthor who took his body. Him and Artemis obviously weren't happy with that so they tracked them down and saved Bizarro from whatever Lex Luthor was planning on doing. Whatever he had done, Bizarro was alive now but Lex Luthor hadn't wanted to let him go so they fought and they won, somewhat. Let's just say that they have Bizarro back and Lex Luthor is still breathing but one lab lighter.

Now Jason is sitting next to Artemis, they are sitting so close that their shoulders are touching and Artemis lets her head rest on his shoulder, just like before. At that time there was this kind of mood when they touched foreheads and looked each other into the eyes. Jason would have never guessed he would trust these strangers as much as he trusts Roy and Kori. First they were strangers, than they became associates, teammates, he might even say friends. He trusts them, he trusts Artemis. Maybe even more than Roy and Kori. He himself doesn't really know why, her presence alone is soothing. He finds her intriguing. He feels safe with her at his side, _and that is saying something._

He moves his head to the left so that his head is resting on Artemis's head. From the corner of his eye he glances at Artemis. He notices she is looking at him to. Slowly she sits up straight and just as him turns her head towards him. They move even closer and their foreheads touch. Jason gives a small smile and she returns it. He looks into those beautiful green eyes and then his gaze fall to her lips. She eyes him to and slowly moves towards him. He slowly closes the distance as their lips touch. Their kiss is sweet and slow. Not as fierce as Jason assumed a kiss with an Amazon would be. He took a hold of her cheek and angles her face so that he would have better access. He does not know if Artemis has experience but if she doesn't than she is a quick learner because five seconds after she puts her arm around his neck and pushes him even closer towards her. He wraps his arms around her to. Jason hasn't kissed much in his life. His first time was Essence, but kissing Artemis felt more _real_... _honest_...he doesn't really know how to explain it...more _right_. Kissing Talia doesn't count and Kori neither, that wasn't romantic at all.

Slowly they break apart and Jason gives a genuine honest smile that turns into a grin as he sees Artemis's smile and desire in her eyes. He plans on pushing her down on the couch but she had the same idea and you know , _Amazon strength_ but Jason doesn't mind. He finds it fun, interesting. They start kissing again, now what fiercer, both trying to dominate a little but still sweet and slow, carefully exploring. He did not expect that his relationship with Artemis would turn into this...but he is not complaining as long as the batfamily doesn't find out.

* * *

 **Author's note**

I do not normally write things like this but I really wanted to write about Jason and I think he and Artemis would be a nice couple. I would love to see the reactions of his brothers and more batfamily things with Jason at all. Dick would be happy for him but sad that he himself has not a girlfriend at the moment, Tim would also be happy for him or indifferent. Damien will see it as a threat or be indifferent to and Alfred will be very happy and Bruce wants to be happy but is also worried. Roy and Kori would tease him definitely. Sorry if the characters seem out of character. I tried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfic Jason x Artemis**

 _I do not own Red hood and the outlaws_

* * *

Chapter two: Nightmare

Summary: Jason has a nightmare and Artemis comforts him.

* * *

''Aaaah!''

A loud scream can be heard in the otherwise quiet hotel room. It was one of the many that could be heard this night. Artemis began to move. Walking towards the source. She opened the door to Jason's room and saw him moving around. Slowly she walks closer towards the bed. Jason's eyes are still closed, he is still sleeping. But he is sweating a lot and mumbling words Artemis cannot make out. She sits on his bed and swipes some hair out of his face.

''Little one.''

It is not like this hadn't happened before. Sometimes Jason had bad nights. She had them to but not to ..such an extreme as Jason had them. But this one did seems a little bit different than normal. Last time she found him screaming, flinching like something hit him. When she had woken him up he almost started hyperventilating because it was dark around him. He thought he was stuck in a coffin again.

Artemis closes her eyes for a second and then looks at Jason again. When he lets another painful sound out she calls his name.

''Jason.''

No reaction.

''Jason!'' A little louder.

When he still doesn't wake up she takes a hold of his shoulders and shakes him. This is not always a good idea because sometimes he attacks when you try to wake him with physical contact. It depends on the nightmare. But Artemis is strong, she can take it and control her own strength.

It works this time. Jason's eyes open and he looks scared and sad. It hurts her to see him like this. It takes him a second to realise what happened. He looks away as he mutters an apology.

''Don't do that...'' Artemis says. '' Don't apologise for this. It is not your fault.'' Artemis strokes his hair. But Jason still doesn't look at her. Jason always says he's fine. Always wants to deal with it alone. He is stubborn. But Artemis is too.

''Was it about the Joker again?'''

''No...'' Jason says as he sits up.

''Then what was it about this time?'' She asks gently.

''Nothing...'' He mutters.

''Jason...'' Artemis says firmly, using her hand to slowly take a hold of his chin and turn his face so that he looks at her.

''I am here for you.''

At this Jason begins to shake. She can see tears starting to fall. This has not happened before. Jason has never yet cried after a nightmare except for the one time he woke up calling for Bruce.

She lets his chin go.

Jason seems to notice he is breaking down and tries to hide it. Swiping the tears away with his hand. Artemis puts her hand on his shoulder.

''It-it ...'' He swallows.

''You were leaving...'' Artemis raises her eyebrows. ''I was leaving?'' Artemis asks.

Jason nods looking away again. '' You were leaving me alone. I-I was alone again.'' Jason coughs and another tear leaves his eyes. '' You were leaving, just like my father and mother left me. Just like Roy and Kori left me. You and Bizarro will leave me to. I will be all alone. You won't want me anymore, you won't need me anymore just like Bruce!'' Jason broke down crying.

''Oh Jason.'' Artemis mutters as she starts rubbing his back and he burrows his face in her shoulder.

''Look at how much Bizarro cares about you. He won't want to leave you.''

''What if he is forced?''

''Than we will take him back. I also will not leave you.''

''You say that now but Kori and Roy also followed their own paths and left.''

''But you're still in contact right? They are still your friends. ''

''Yeah but... it is different. They all have places they can return to..that is home...but I don't have that. The home I ever had I lost when I was fifteen. '' the last part he spat bitterly. ''I sometimes think even that was a lie. ''

Artemis takes a deep breath. She knows that the relationship between Jason and his family is complicated. She doesn't know everything but Jason has told her bits and pieces.

''And you have your bow...what is keeping you from returning home?'' He asks, looking her into the eyes.

''Home...'' She repeats. '' My home vanished when Akila died. The others can do without me. Things change.'' She says. ''And if my ''path'' ever forces me to leave you, it won't have to be forever and you can always come with me.'' She smiles.

''I won't leave you all alone. But you shouldn't let yourself be left alone either. Reach out.'' She whispers as she takes his hand is her own.

''But what if you don't want me around anymore. If I am not needed?'' Jason moves away from her shoulder.

''It is not about needing Jason. It is about liking having your company round.''

She moves her head closer to his so that their foreheads are touching.

''And I do like having you around.''

With her free hand she wipes his tears away. '' You don't have to worry, we are friends, partners. I will not leave you all alone, okay?'' Jason doesn't seem entirely convinced. Artemis supposes he cannot help it. A lot of times people have left him alone. But she isn't planning on doing that. She wishes she could help him. Get him some professional help. But that is easier said than done.

She moves her head up and kisses his forehead. Jason blushes.

''You should try sleeping again, okay?''

She then kisses his nose. Jason looks like he wants to say no and argue but in the end it seems like he changed his mind. Arguing with her never proofed successful after all. He lays down again. Artemis rubs her thump along his cheek, wiping the last tears away. But before she can leave and let go of his hand he tugs at her. She looks him into the eyes.

''Do you want me to stay with you?'' She asks.

Jason nods. Artemis smiles a little and climbs into his bed, getting down beside him. As she closes her eyes she can feel Jason shifting after a while. He turns his face towards her and embraces her while burrowing his head in her chest, listening to her heart beat. Artemis wraps her arms around him.

''Goodnight little one..''

''Goodnight.''

* * *

 **Author's note**

I really like Jason's character. He has so much potential. Especially his relationships with his family and friends. I really would love another clash between him and bruce and bruce finally really helping him. I want him to be happy! I am planning to write more Jay X Artemis stories and will probably all upload them under this name. I won't me writing a M story though, not because I don't want to but because I can't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiss**

 _I do not own red hood and the outlaws._

* * *

Chapter 3: Kori and Roy visit Jayson and Artemis is acting strange.

Warning: might be OOC

* * *

''Jason!'' A red/orange haired woman says happily while hugging Jason, almost crushing his bones.

''Kori it is nice to see you again.'' Jason gives a small smile as he returns the hug.

''I brought you flowers!'' She exclaims happily. Jason takes them as he steps aside to let Kori in the apartment he is currently occupying together with Artemis and Bizarro. When Kori flies into the room Roy follows after her while giving Jason a handshake hug. ''Good to see you again, Jaybird. ''

''Likewise.'' Jason responds. '' But why flowers? I don't even own a vase. ''

''Well Kori heard it was a custom to bring presents when visiting friends you have not seen in a long time so...and you could just put them in a bucket as long as they have water it is fine. '' He responds as he to walks into the so called living room, if you can call it that. Jason sighs. He neither owns a bucket. For now he will just put them in a glass of water. He really is happy to see Kori and Roy again. His first friends. It has been a long time since they have seen each other. Everyone doing their own thing.

He closes the door and follows after them, leaving the flowers in the kitchen. When they are in the living room he gestures to the other woman with red/orange hair. ''This is Artemis.'' He says. He then walks towards a chair next to a couch. ''This is Bizarro.'' He says as he puts his hands on Bizarro's shoulders. '' Hello I Bizarro.'' Roy and Kori shake hands with him while introducing themselves. They do the same with Artemis who is looking serious, not relaxing. Jason doesn't get why she is not comfortable. He did tell her they were coming and she didn't seem to have any objections.

''Do you guys want to drink something?'' He asks Kori and Roy. '' The usual. '' Kori responds and Jason nods. '' Do you have any beer?'' Roy asks. Artemis raises her eyebrows at this. ''Already? It is like only three o'clock.'' Jason laughs but takes one with him anyways. '' What do you want?'' He says as he opens the beer up, directing his question towards Artemis. '' Just water.''

After Jason gave everyone their drinks he sits on the chair standing diagonal from the couch. '' So how are you doing?'' He asks Roy and Kori.

'' I am doing great.'' Kori exclaims. '''I am now part of the new teen titans, the one Damien is leading. You don't mind do you?'' Kori's happy expression suddenly turns worried. '' No matter what, you are still my friend! You're not alone.'' She says as she flies towards him, hugging him again. '' I know Kori, Thanks. But let's talk further.'' She smiles and she kisses him. Jason blushes while pushing her away gently. ''Kori? How many times do I have to tell you that, that is not something normal to do?''

''I really do not get you earthling sometimes. '' Kori mutters but moves back towards the couch. Suddenly they hear a crashing sound. ''Sorry.'' Artemis mutters as she picks up the shards from her fallen glass. ''You shouldn't pick them up like that. '' Jason responds as he walks towards her. ''You could get cut. Bizarro could you get me a towel and the trashcan?'' Bizarro nods and in a second Jason has a towel in his hand and a trashcan next to him.

''Are you all right , red her?'' Bizarro asks.

''I am fine, just..dropped it. ''She says as she looks at Jason who raises his eyebrows.

When they have cleaned it up Jason sits back in his chair. ''So Kori is in the new teen titans and you are back in the teen titans to?'' Jason asks Roy. '' Yeah'' he answers. '' But in another teen titans team, with the original members.

''So, listening to dickhead again?''

''Yup.'' Roy nods.

And so the talking continues. They talk about what they have done, funny stories and so on. They also talk with Bizarro and Jason is grateful for that. But from the corner of his eye he sees Artemis not interacting with them at all. All her answers are short and to the point. She is not acting like herself maybe she is feeling sick? But to be honest things between him and Artemis have been a little awkward. Neither of them has really said that they are in love with each other, that they like each other. Even though they kissed. Jason does like her but he doesn't know if she likes him and he doesn't know if he is ready for a relationship and he is scared to ask her. What if she leave shim? Even though she said she wouldn't... Words don't mean anything, action does.

Time flies by and it is time for Roy and Kori to leave. Artemis collects the empty glasses and brings them to the kitchen as Jason lets Kori and Roy out. They are laughing and Kori hugs Jason again and kisses him on the cheek. Honestly Jason bets she got all those hugging habits from Dick. His thoughts are interrupted when Artemis lets another glass fall. He raises his eyebrows at Roy and Kori who also look surprised. He gives them a nod and walks toward Artemis. Bizarro is already cleaning the stuff up and leaves towards another room for another towel.

''Are you alright?'' He asks as he comes closer. ''I'm fine. '' Artemis growls.

Jason raises his eyebrows. ''Why are you acting like this?''

''Like what?'' Artemis responds. '' I am acting normal.''

''If breaking glasses that is, come on talk to me.''

''Just leave me alone, shouldn't you be getting to your _friends._ ''

'' I thought you didn't mind if they came. ''

''Yeah your friends but you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend.'' Artemis huffs. Jason gives her a blank stare.

 _Wait it couldn't be._ He started laughing and it seemed to tick Artemis only more of. ''Kori is not my girlfriend Artemis. '' He smiles. A real honest smile. '' But I am very flattered you think that, if I didn't know any better I would think that you're jealous. ''

''What?'' Artemis tries to hide her embarrassment with anger but Jason can see right through her.

'''Really, I am worrying the whole time after that kiss if you really like me, feeling insecure about it. Only to find out you're jealous .''

''Of course I like Jason, otherwise I wouldn't have kissed you.'' She responds. Jason blushes at the mention of the kiss.

''So there is really nothing between you and that woman.'' Artemis inquires.

Jason nods.

''And you like me.'' She says now teasingly. Jason blushes more and tries to hide his face with his hand but Artemis takes a hold of it and moves it out of the way so that she can claim his lips. '' I have feelings for you to, little one.''

They get broken out of their little moment by a low whistle coming from no one else than Roy Harper. '' Way to go Jason.'' Jason gets even redder and walks towards them.

''I am so happy for you Jay!'' Kori coos.

''Going down the same path as your brother Jason?'' Roy grins. Jason punches him good naturally in the shoulder. ''Shut up. Don't tell anyone else okay?''

'' Sure!'' Kori says as she waves goodbye to Artemis who is slightly embarrassed, had forgot them for a minute and a Bizarro who was back and cleaning. ''Bye!'' Roy follows her out of the door before whispering towards Jason.'' So your type is older women jaybird?'' Roy winks and Jason kicks him in the leg and Roy stumbles but Kori catches him. With a smile he waves his friends goodbye. As he closes the door and looks behind him he hears Artemis say ''Jaybird?'' in an amused smile. Jason sighs.

''Better than little one, I really hoped that it wouldn't stick. ''

 **Author's note**

Hope you like it, next chapter will be much shorter. I really hope that in rebirth Roy and Kori will interact with the new outlaws.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiss 4**

 _I do not own red hood and the outlaws._

* * *

Summary: Artemis & Jason have another moment for themselves.

* * *

Two figures are alone, in one of the two bedrooms of the hotel the outlaws are currently staying in. Bizarro is with Superman to test his powers. So Red him and Red her are alone, in one bed room where the moonlight shines on them through a part of the window that is not covered by the curtain.

''Jason...'' Artemis whispers as he kisses her neck making his way up towards her ear.

He nibbles on it before pulling away and looking into Artemis's beautiful eyes.

''Yeah?'' He says. Artemis wraps her legs around his waist than pushes herself forwards with her arms on the bed so that Jason falls on his back. He raises his eyebrows in slight annoyance but then winks.

''You could ask you know?'' He says as he uses his new position to kiss Artemis's stomach. She strokes his hair and then takes a hold of Jason's chin and forces his head up so that she can claim his lips. Like always it starts soft but gets intense real quick as both fight for dominance. Artemis bites on Jason's under lip and he moans. It is unfair that she uses his own tricks on himself. When they pull apart to breath their mouth are connected by a string of salvia. Both are panting slightly.

Artemis moves her hand and caresses one of the many scars that cover Jason's body. Jason's breath hitch. '' You're beautiful.'' She mummers.

''Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you?'' Jason laughs.

Artemis moves her head slightly to the left as she smiles at him.

''You look cute with your hair down.'' Jason mutters as he pulls his hand through her long red hair.

Something in Artemis's eye shines and it makes Jason excited. She lowers her head and kisses Jason's chest. She moves her arms down to Jason's thighs as she takes his lips for another kiss. While they kiss she takes her time feeling Jason muscles. When they break apart again Jason is blushing. Not to say Artemis is not but counter to belief, she probably has more experience than Jason with this, even if he doesn't know.

''You also look very cute right now.'' She says while grinning. Jason huffs as a reply.

His hands travel from Artemis's shoulders to her back and down. The moonlight that shines onto her makes her seem to glow. He looks out of the window to see the moon in all its glory.

''The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?''

''Yeah it is.'' Artemis smirks as she leans down again.

''I love you little one.''

''I love you to Artemis.'' Jason replies as he lets Artemis take his lips again.

* * *

 **Author's note**

A little bit smut? Does it count? Or is it still fluff? I really don't know I didn't really wanted to go into detail. I am not great at writing this kind of stuff, I used other fanfics as references. This is for the person who asked for lemon. I couldn't do that but I hope you like this? The sentence of the moon was to be taken as an I love you, but I don't know if people get it so I just put the I love you in it to. Next chapter will be probably about bizarro and will be short again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiss**

 _I do not own red hood and the outlaws_

* * *

 **Milk**

* * *

''Hi.'' Jason says as he walks up to Artemis who is pouring herself a drink in the kitchen. He stands besides her and has to stand on his toes to give her a kiss on the cheek.

With a smile on her face she hums. '' Wouldn't it be easier if I kissed you instead? You wouldn't have to stand on your toes.''

''Or you could bow down or crouch down so that you are on my level? I can't help it you're so tall. Though I don't mind at all.'' Jason says smirking and winking.

'' Don't feel like it. '' She returns as Jason moves his arm to take the milk to drink something, Artemis takes it before he can.

''Hey!'' Jason says as he tries to get the milk from Artemis who holds it above her head, out of Jason's reach.

''Something wrong little one?'' She says while smirking.

''Ugh'' Jason huffs as he tries to get the milk in reach by trying to get Artemis's arm down. Right now he is pulling with all his strength on her arms but she doesn't budge. Jason sighs.

''Really?'' He asks

''Say the magic word.''

''I hate magic.'' Jason replies as he considers his options. He then decides to simply walk away, but everyone knows he never gives up. So a second later he is running towards Artemis and jumps on her. Because of the jump he was able to reach the milk but Artemis didn't let go of it. To stop Jason from falling midair Artemis supports him with her free arm. She is distracted and Jason snatches the milk from her and drinks from it without a glass.

''That is disgusting! ''She says.

Jason wraps his legs around Artemis's waist and she raises her eyebrows.

''You comfortable?''

''Yup.'' He says while popping the p.

He takes another sip of the milk but because Artemis is still trying to get it back with her free.

Jason now plays the same trick Artemis did and she reaches for the milk while he holds it out of her reach. Their faces become very close, so close that their noses are touching and Jason takes the opportunity to kiss her on her nose.

''Jason!''

He smirks. Artemis rolls her eyes but when Jason goes for her lips she returns the kiss.

They are startled when suddenly Bizarro comes in.

''Good morning red him, red her.''

''Eeh good morning...'' Both realizes their position and get red.

''Why are you standing like that? '' Bizarro asks them looking confused.

They quickly distance themselves.

We should tell him we're dating. '' Artemis whispers into Jason's ear.

''I know.'' He nods.

''We need to tell you something...'' Jason begins unsure.

''Well you know when a man and a woman love each other very much –'' Artemis begins but Jason cuts her of giving her the stare: are you seriously saying that?

''Bizarro do you remember the cartoon we watched with that magical girl who is a princess?''

Bizarro Nods as he walks towards them.

''Well she loves her friends, her family but there was one guy who she loved in another way, named Nathaniel.'' Bizarro nods and Jason continues. '' And he became her...''

''Boyfriend.'' Bizarro finishes.

''Yeah, So you know me and Artemis care about you like in a friendship, family way. But I like Artemis in that boyfriend way, since she is a girl it is called a ..''

''Girlfriend.'' Bizarro smiles.

Jason nods again.

''So you are dating? '' Bizarro asks after a moment of thinking.

''Yes.'' Artemis answers.

''Congratulations. '' He says as he gives them a hug and leaves to the living room.

''Well that was easier than expected.'' Jason comments. He then looks at Artemis and raises an eyebrow.

'' Were you really going to say just now –''

Artemis takes the milk out of his hand before he can finish.

''Hey!''

''Hey..'' Artemis waves as she picks a glass and follows after Bizarro.

* * *

 **Author's note**

I hope this chapter turned out well. I am not sure, I didn't know how they should break the news to Bizarro. I have a few questions for you. 1. What nickname do you think Jason should call Artemis? I need it for a chapter. I have around 3/4 more planned. 2. I will take some request/prompts/suggestions for this story if I like them and think I am able to write them to practise writing stories So...if you have any.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kiss 6: Nicknames**

 _I do not own red hood and the outlaws._

* * *

''Hey little one...'' Artemis says as she sits next to Jason on the couch who is watching a documentary of the beginning of the earth and surrounded by big fluffy pillows with all the colours of the rainbow.

''Stop calling me that.'' He scoffs. ''I am still hoping that it will not stick.''

''It is far too late for that.'' Artemis smirks.

''Jason throws a pillow at her. ''And whose fault is that?''

Artemis smirks as she catches the pillow with ease. She then looks around and sees other big fluffy pillows all around her and Jason on the couch. ''Why do we have so many pillows?''

''I don't know.'' Jason shrugs. '' Bizarro picked them out. Apparently it makes the living room more welcoming or something like that. '' Jason returns his attention back to the TV.

''But seriously there is almost no room to fit people on the couch anymore.'' Artemis says as she drops the pillow she caught on the ground. ''Shouldn't you say something to Bizarro, little one?''

Another pillow flies towards her, this time it does hit her face.

''Stop calling me little I am tall!'' Jason grumbles. Artemis moves the pillow from her face while raising an eyebrow. '' I am taller than you.''

''Well should I call you tall one?''

''Would you prefer shorter one then?'' Artemis replies leaning with her chin on her head mimicking a thinking pose.

''That is not the point, I do not call you big one now do I?''

''Copying me would be very unoriginal, Jason. ''

Jason sighs. ''I do not call you by an annoying nickname, or should I?

Artemis raises her eyebrows challenging.

''Well in that case please be so kind to return that pillow to me, darling.'' Jason says as he points to the pillow he threw at her.

''Of course, little one.'' She throws it at him.

''Was that really necessary, sugar?'' He says with a blank stare and Artemis snorts at the nickname.

''Come babe, what's up with that expression?'' He says while moving closer to Artemis.

''What about...sweetie?'' Artemis raises her eyebrows questioning his sanity.

''Cherry..'' Now Artemis is outright laughing.

''Dove...''

''You are not even trying!''

''Well what about prin-'' Jason gets cut off by Artemis who pushes a pillow in his face.

''What was that? Can't hear you little one.''

''Hbpfff!'' Is Jason's respons as Artemis still holds the pillow in front of his face. After a few second she drops it.

''I said what about doll?'' Artemis narrows her eyes and takes a hold of his chin. ''I don't think so. '' She says threatening.

''You are no fun and unfair, Red.'' Jason says as he crosses his arms.

''Why don't you just keep calling me by that one? You have used it all this time.'' Artemis says as she leans towards Jason.

''But it is not annoying to you! And that is the point! And why red I mean shouldn't it be orange then?'' Jason says.

Something shines in Artemis's eyes, a glint. ''Why don't you keep calling me Red, little wing?''

*GASP* ''Who told you that?!'' Jason shouts shocked, mortified and angry. ''Was it Tim? O I bet it was him! That is it, replacement is going down.'' Artemis laughs at his reaction.

''Shouldn't you be happy I get along with him little wing?'' Jason's eyebrows furrow and he throws another pillow at Artemis. ''Not at the cost of me!''

Artemis takes a hold of the pillow on her face and eyes it. ''Seriously Jason why so many pillows?''

''Don't change the subject!'' He says as he throws another one. ''They are ammunition to throw at you!'' he huffs while Artemis keeps on laughing.

''You are cute like this, little one!'' She says as she kisses him on his nose. He moves his face away from her.

''Sometimes I am really asking myself why we are dating...'' Jason mumbles.

* * *

 **Author's note**

As for the little wing part, I wanted it to be in another chapter but in that chapter Artemis doesn't really appear and since this chapter is about nicknames... I decided to put it in here. Why it is Tim that told Artemis and not dick? Because Tim is the one from the batfamily with who Jason gets the most along right now. So he ofcourse first introduced his new teammates to tim. As for why Jason throws pillows. My mother bought like the ugliest pillows and put them on the couch and now there is almost no room to sit and she gets mad everytime I throw the pillows on the ground. Sorry for the English mistakes, I do not have a beta reader. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it is longer than I planned. Next chapter you will see more of the batfamily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kiss Christmas special**

 _I do not own red hood and the outlaws_

* * *

''Wow… ''Jason lets the bag with groceries slip out of his hand onto the floor as he looks around the living room, now with Christmas decorations everywhere and even a mistletoe.

''You back, little one?''

''Yeah..'' Jason nods towards Artemis who walks down the stairs. ''Bizarro really outdid himself this time.''

''Yes, I tried to stop him saying it was a bit too much but he wouldn't listen.''

''He got that from your side of the family.'' Jason smirks as he walks towards the kitchen picking his groceries from the ground. Artemis rolls her eyes at him.

''Why did you let him turn the house in a disco Boll in the first place?''

''Well he looked kind of off yesterday and I wanted him to cheer up.''

''You're right he does seem to retreat more often to his room and leave us alone.'' Artemis hums as she sits on a chair in the kitchen watching Jason starting to cook.

''You do not think?'' Jason raises his eyebrows and starts cutting the salmon.

''Maybe he feels out of place…'' Jason says. ''Since, you know we are dating.''

''But us dating doesn't change our feeling about him.'' Jason continues. ''He does know that right?'' Jason turns around asking Artemis.

''I think he does. '' She says . ''But it won't hurt to make sure.''

''Alright.'' Jason nods and returns to making dinner.

* * *

Dinner goes well and after that they open their Christmas presents under the three. Tomorrow morning Roy and Kori will visit and Crux and Scarlet will also pay a visit. Tomorrow evening Jason has a dinner at the manor. But today he spends the night with Bizarro and Artemis. Artemis gave Jason a sword with his name on it, a very good one. She gave Bizarro a dagger with his name on it. Bizarro gave Artemis her favourite sweets (because yes she has them!) He gave Jason a picture of the three of them together in a nice frame. Jason gave Artemis a bow and arrows since she wanted to practise her aim but didn't want to use the bow of Ra. He gave Bizarro another stuffed toy. This time a supergirl version so that pup-pup wouldn't be alone if they were not around. While Bizarro and Artemis gather all the wrapping paper Jason eyes the mistletoe that hangs right above the two of them.

''Do you guys know the tradition of the mistletoe?'' He smirks. They look at him, shaking their heads.

''Well when people are under a mistletoe,'' he points at it. '' they are suppose to kiss.'' He smiles as he walks up to them. Bizarro looks at him and then at Artemis and tries to get out of the way but Jason looks at Artemis and silent communication takes place. Artemis blocks Bizarro so that he cannot move and now they are all three standing under the mistletoe. Then Jason stands on his toes on Bizarro's left side and Artemis on his right move closer to his face and both kiss him on the cheeks.

''Merry Christmas!''They then embrace him in a hug. ''You know we love you and that you will always belong with us right Bizarro?''

''Me..me knows but..''

''No buts big guy, even if me and Artemis are dating that doesn't change how we feel about you.''

''Little one is right we love you Bizarro.''

''Me love red him and red her too.'' The outlaws smile as they hug again and the rest of the night they watch a movie after which Bizarro falls asleep and Artemis carries him upstairs, when she comes back into the living room Jason has already put the popcorn and stuff back where it belongs.

''That was a nice evening.'' He comments.'' Artemis nods in agreement..

''You know… ''Jason begins, ''The Night is still young. ''He gives Artemis a smirk and wiggles his eyebrows.

''She huffs as she grabs a fluffy pillow and throws it at Jason with such force he falls on the ground while still catching it. When he tries to stand up he stretches out his hand. Artemis walks towards him and prepares to pull him up. But instead Jason takes this opportunity and kisses her while pointing to the mistletoe hanging right above them. She rolls her eyes but smiles as she kisses him back.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Merry Christmas ! I know I said that this chapter you would see the batfamilie but I wanted to make a special Christmas special. Next chapter you will see them. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I myself am looking forward to issue 19 of red hood and he outlaws date night kyaaa! What do you guys think is written in the letter to Jason from his dad? Is his dad alive? Is he going to visit him? Will they talk about his real mom? I hope the new year brings us the answers!


	8. Chapter 8

**Obvious**

 _I do not own red hood and the outlaws_

* * *

Red Hood, Red Robin, Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl, Orphan, Signal and Spoiler are all spread out over rooftops looking at the same warehouse. They got Intel that a new druglord is trying to increase his territory and they plan to put a stop to it. Right now they are talking over their comms.

''Is this going to take long?'' Spoiler asks. ''I'm bored.''

''Stop complaining, we have to focus.'' Robin says.

'' Does anyone has something interesting to tell?'' Nightwing asks.

''…..''

''Well… since you asked…you guys know my new partners? Artemis and Bizarro?'' Red hood begins seeing this as a opportunity to tell his so called family. He takes a few Yesses and hums as conformation. ''Well….me and Artemis are dating.''

''Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat'' Nightwing exclaims. ''O my god I shipped you guys I am going to tell Donna this right now!''

''No!'' Red hood replies.

''Congratulations.'' Robin and Orphan say.

''I thought everyone already knew?'' Red Robin says confused.

''What?'' Red hood and nightwing say at the same time.

''I thought it was pretty obvious with how the two of you were acting around each other?'' Red Robin explains.

''What?'' Red hood repeats again. '' So all of you already knew?''

''Well Tim told me…'' Spoiler replies and orphan hums in agreement. ''I would have not figured it out by myself since I do not spend that much time with you but…''

''I mean c'mon guys you wouldn't have to be a great detective to figure it out.'' Signal buts in.

''So everyone knew except me?'' Nightwing gasps.

''That is not important! Tim, this is all your faul.t This is going to cost you points.'' Red Hoods screams and Spoiler covers her ears until she realises that won't help at all.

''Points?'' Batgirl asks.

''Codenames..'' Robin says annoyed.

''Don't ask.'' Red Robin shakes his head.

''Well congratulations'' Batgirl says.

''Thank you.'' Red hood mutters.

''I mean it, I'm happy for you Jason.''

''Codenames.'' Robin repeats while shaking his head.

''I'm am happy for you to little wing!'' Nightwing says cheerfully.

''Stop calling me that…now that you do….TIM…''

''Codenames!'' Robin finally snaps.

''What?'' Red robin replies in an innocently voice.

''You told Artemis about that nickname didn't you?'' Red Hood accuses.

''gh…..gx.. can't hear you line is going bad gkkkkk…''

''You know we are literally all on the same line right?'' Signal raises his eyebrows though no one can see.

Red robin shrugs. '' It was worth a try.'' ''Also you shouldn't be so surprised we all knew we were all trained by the bat after all.''

''!'' Nightwing reacts.

''Well it is not like you and Jason spend that much time which each other.''

''Ýeah when you met them we weren't dating yet. ''Red hood agrees.

''That still doesn't excuse Tim from not telling me!''

''Codenames! You imbeciles!''

''Do you think batman knows?'' Red hood asks.

''What do you think? They don't call him world's greatest detective for nothing.'' Spoiler snorts.

''TT of course father knows he is a detective!''

''I wish I had a boyfriend to…'' Spoiler complains. ''Do you guys do all those couple things in TV series like watching movies, feeding each other, rescuing each other from kidnappers, running away from evil lords.''

''Blondie I don't know what you watch but please don't project your fantasies on me.''

''You do know what I watch we went to that new superhero movie together!''

''If Bizarro and Artemis are in Gotham now where are you guys staying?'' Batgirl asks interrupting her purple friend.

''In one of my safehouses obviously.''

''You are already living together?'' Orphan asks.

''Yes..''

''But you haven't married yet!'' Robin responds.

 _What_

''Damian people don't have to be married to life together. '' Nightwing explains.

''Yes they don't even have to get married to have sex.'' Spoiler says.

''What if he and Artemis get a child! Their union will threaten our family Gray-nightwing. '' Robin continues.

''You don't need to worry much about me robin, I am legally death. No kid of mine, and for the record I have none, will be a threat to your fortune. If there is anyone you should be worried about it should be about Bruce and Dick, hell even Tim might have a few children walking around.''

''Hey!''

''All right maybe not Tim.''

''I mean how many girlfriends did Dick didn't have, not talking about the many time he-''

''Stop!'' Nightwing screams.

''My ears...'' Signal mutters.

''He is the oldest so you should worry more about him.'' Red robin says.

''Indeed I am sure there are at least three little Richards walking this earth.'' Red hood replies.

''You are right..gray-nightwing tomorrow we will have a talk about your….other night activities.'' Robin nods.

''That sounds like a great plan.'' Red hood responds.

''Guys don't encourage him!''Nightwing says in vain.

''I don't get it, won't Bruce and Selina be a bigger threat if they have another child?'' Signal says while thinking.

''Duke!''

''Just saying.''

''You are right b is a playboy so the chance for him to have more children is possible. And if he and Selina get a child when they are married…'' Spoiler laughs.

''Lets finish this mission as soon as possible I need to have a talk with father and Kyle.'' Robin commands. ''And gray-nightwing.''

''Ooh this is going to be good, Tim I'm staying over tonight!'' Red Hood grins.

''I will get the popcorn!'' Spoiler yells.

''I hate you guys .'' Nightwing responds.

''We love you too big bird.'' Spoiler laughs.

''You 100% sure you don't have a child walking around?'' Batgirl asks him.

''Not you too!''

* * *

In the batcave batman is staring and the screen as he listens to the audio of the comms from the mission from tonight. Alfred brings him some tea.

''Aah master Jason finally decided to tell them.''

(...) ''You knew?''

''Ofcourse I knew Master Bruce I gave him advice. Don't tell me the world greatest detective didn't know?'' Alfred responds.

(...)

''That's why you should spend more time with your kids Master Bruce. Why don't you invite all your kids with their dates for a lunch?''

''Hm...''

* * *

 **Author's note**

It is finally here! The chapter with the batfamily. Sorry for the wait…I have been writing this one for months now and never had time to finish it until today. This chapter has only dialogue but they are on their comms talking so they can't really see each other… I tried my best at humour but don't know if I have succeeded. This is right now is the only chapter that doesn't include a kiss I could just not see a moment where to put it in since Artemis wasn't there. I didn't know If I should call them by their normal names or superhero names. At one moment I used both but that seemed confusing so I ended up doing it like this. The characters might seem ooc but I based this on things I read in other fanfis so...

About this fanfic's future. I have Four more chapters planned and then this fanfic is completed. Ofcourse if you have Ideas/suggestions please tell them. I hope you liked this chapter, please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kiss 9**

 _I do not own red hood and the outlaws_

* * *

*Cough* *Cough*

''Ugh I feel like I am dying.'' Jason says as he blew his nose.

''Don't exaggerate, you are just sick.'' Artemis says from where she has a stare down with the stove.

''My head hurts, my muscles hurt..everything hurts..even my hair!''

Artemis rolls her eyes as she steers the soup she is cooking for him. ''Stop your whining, it is all you have done this whole day.''

''I am sick Artemis. '' Jason says from his spot on the couch, draped in a blanket with warm tea is his hands. '' And you took my caretaker away from me.''

''Bizarro needs to have those check-ups with Crux.'' Artemis comments while she throws some vegetables in the boiling water.

Jason sighs. He has the flu and he is not handling it well. He hates being sick, he cannot do anything. He can't even read because his head hurts to much. He should just sleep Artemis says but that is easier said than done. He isn't used to sleep much.

''Here.'' Artemis says as she hands him a bowl with... water and vegetables in it.

''Uhh is this supposed to be soup?'' Jason says as he raises his eyebrow.

''It is not supposed to be it _is_ soup.'' Artemis says offended while sitting in a chair across from him with her own bowl. Jason looks sceptical but does take a taste. ''It tastes like water with vegetables to me. ''

''Isn't that what soup is?'' Artemis notes.

''Yeah but... did you put broth in it?''

''The what?'' Artemis asks and Jason sighs.

Artemis takes her own taste of it and grimaces, Jason looks at her and she crosses her arms . ''It is not my fault, normally you cook.''

Jason sighs. '' I know..''

''We could order something?'' Artemis says after a few minutes.

''I do not think I can handle much else than soup I'm afraid.''

Jason groans as his head is hurting again and he slowly lays back down on his back.

Artemis eyes him and then looks at the now cold bowls of soup. ''I will open some crackers and cheese.'' She says as she stand up.

''Thank you.'' Jason whispers from the couch.

Artemis hands him the crackers but Jason gets caught up in a coughing fit. She sits next to him and rubs his back. ''Ugh I hate this!'' Jason shouts in frustration when he can finally talk again.

''C'mon how bad can it be?'' Jason eyes Artemis sceptically but decides to ignore it. ''Are you sure you want to sit so close to me? What if you get sick too?''

''Pff a little virus won't bring me down. '' Artemis replies as she takes a cracker. ''If you say so..'' Jason replies and leans into Artemis. ''Then be useful and share your body heat with me.'' Artemis wraps her arms around him. ''I would love to but someone has to patrol now that you're out.'' She kisses him on his forehead and picks him up and brings him to the bedroom which they share. She puts him on the bed and puts all the blanket they own around him. ''Goodnight, little one.''

''Be sure to wear a coat or something it is very cold.'' He says as he closes his eyes.

* * *

The next day

* * *

''Here is the soup master Jason and miss Artemis.'' Alfred says

''Ugh...''

''Not so bad heh? A tiny virus won't bring me down.'' Jason smirks from his place in his bed. Artemis glares at him from her spot in her own bed next to his and throws a pillow at him.

* * *

 **Author's note**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I got inspiration for it when I and my sister were sick. Did you guys like it? And yes at the end they are in the manor. Artemis got sick too and because the both of them got sick Jason called Tim to ask if he could patrol his territory but Tim snitched to Alfred that both Jason and Artemis were sick and so Alfred brought them to the manor.

''But master Jason I haven't seen you in so long and you're sick. I would be less worried if I could take care of you. ''

And who can say no the Alfred?

Also a bonus because I didn't know where else to put it.

*A door creaks open.*

''I'm awake.'' Jason says and Bruce steps into the room.

''How are you feeling?'' He asks.

''Better now than yesterday.''

It is quiet for a few minutes and Bruce eyes Artemis lying in a bed next to Jason's.

'' I am happy for you Jay.''

''Hmm?'' Jason hums sleepy.

''I am glad that you found someone like Artemis. Does she make you happy?''

Jason nods. ''Yeah, yeah she does.''


	10. Chapter 10

**Kiss**

 _I do not own Red Hood and the outlaws_

Date

* * *

Artemis and Jason are sitting at a table in the middle of the chic restaurant Tim recommended. They are on a date to celebrate them dating for over a year now.

''I can't believe we have been dating for over a year now.'' Jason says as he looks at the menu in front of him.

''The time has indeed flown by.'' Artemis says as she also looks at the menu.

A waiter walks towards them. '' Have you already decided?'' Artemis nods and looks at Jason who is frowning and glaring at the menu. ''I think we need another minute.'' Artemis responds. ''Than can I get you something to drink?'' The waiter asks. ''I would like to have some whine, a red one.'' Jason looks up from his menu. ''Yeah me too.'' The waiter wants to walk away but Artemis stops him. ''No he meant he wanted a cola. Jason scowls at her and she gives him a smirk. Jason rolls his eyes but nods to the waiter.

''I still cannot believe you do not want me to drink alcohol. That time in the bar when you told me about your past you didn't mind.'' Jason complains.

''At that time I didn't know you couldn't handle it. It proves my point, you got yourself drunk. Now stop complaining have you already decided on what to eat? You have been glaring at the menu for five minutes now. If you had heat vision it would have been burned already. What's wrong? Is there nothing on it you like?''

''It is not that, while maybe because I have almost never heard of anything that is on it. It all sounds fancy and did you see those prices? It is so expensive. Do you know what I could buy from that? How much bread we could buy from that?'' Jason rambles feeling a little bit uneasy. But he should have known the prices would be high. Especially since Tim recommended it.

''But we have enough money for it right?'' Artemis asks confused.

''Yeah I know it is just hard...'' Jason tries to explain. Artemis just nods. She doesn't completely understand but she does a little when she connects it to his past. ''If you are not comfortable with it why did you take me out here?''

Jason sighs. ''Because I wanted to take you somewhere nice and not eat junk food for a change. ''

''I appreciate that but I do not want you to be uncomfortable, we could leave.'' She says as she puts her hand on his. ''It is fine.'' He says after a while. ''You found something you want?'' Artemis nods. ''First I am going to eat the mustard soup, then steak with beans and as desert I am going to have chocolate cake with whipped cream and berries.''

Jason takes another look at the menu. ''I think I will take the chicken soup. I hope it will be just as good as Alfred's.''

''You have to high expectations for this place Little one.''

''C'mon for that price it better be just as good.''

''I will go for Spareribs with broccoli and as desert I will take some Neapolitan ice cream. '' Jason finishes.

''Always Neapolitan ice cream..so predictable.'' She laughs.

The waiter brings them their drinks and takes their orders. After waiting for a while (with Jason being a little impatient) they got their food. Both their soups tasted good but...

''Alfred's better.'' Jason claims. ''I wouldn't doubt it you always say that except for the waffles.'' Artemis hums as she takes a sip of her whine which Jason is glaring at. She just points at his cola.

''So how long have we been exactly dating?'' Artemis asks.

''You don't know?'' Jason gasps dramatically. '' For around 14 months and three days. '' Artemis rolls her eyes.

''That is pretty long...''

''I hope that doesn't mean you're getting bored of me.'' Jason says as he takes a sip from his cola.

''Ofcourse not.'' Artemis says. ''How could anyone ever get bored of you. '' she smiles at him.

''I can still remember when your oldest brother came to me and suddenly began this ''normal'' conversation with me only to give me a big smile at the end that felt very threatening as he said _. ''I hope you're good for him.''_

''He did that?'' Jason asks raising an eyebrow.

''Yeah...your other family members also came to me. Stephanie and Duke just congratulated me when we met in a store. Batgirl, Barbara was it? She said she was happy for her us. Tim congratulated me also and said that I shouldn't hurt you, he was more direct that your older brother. Then there was your sister who just suddenly appeared from out of the shadows one day when I was stitching that cut in your arm. She looked from outside the window and nodded at me but there was something in her eyes. Then there was the smallest one who just suddenly came dashing towards me, glared at me and grumbled a congratulations. I think your grandfather or older brother put him up to it. And then last but not least there was the big guy himself.''

''No way.'' Jason says.

Artemis nods. '' He was following me when I came back from patrol, I told him to step out of the shadows and face me. It was really awkward he just looked at me. I don't know if he just didn't know what to say or if it was something else. After a few minutes of a glaring contest he said: _''I hope you make each other happy.''_ Artemis imitates in a batman voice and Jason almost chokes on his food from laughter.

''And then he disappeared.''

''So you got approved by all of them.''

''Batman wasn't even the scariest. The scariest was your grandfather. ''

''I know, everyone fears Alfred's wrath the most.''

They have both almost finished their food. Jason used his hands because it was too much trouble eating the spareribs with the utensils. But because of that his hands are dirty which he is now wiping with a napkin. After he cleaned his hands he wipes his mouth. At this point Artemis has also finishes her steak and points at Jason with her fork. ''There is still some sauce on your face.'' Jason wipes his face again. ''Gone?''

Artemis shakes her head and points again. ''Not there, _there._ '' Jason tries again but Artemis continues shaking her head. In the end she just sighs and takes her napkin to swipe the sauce away. Jason blushes slightly. Even after all this time, somehow he still acts shy sometimes. Not that she minds. Artemis actually finds it very cute.

Then the waiter comes with their desert.

''Your cake looks very good, how does it taste?'' Jason asks as he demolishes his ice cream. You should never stand between Jason and his Neapolitan ice cream.

''Yes it tastes very good.'' She says as she sees Jason eyeing her cake. ''If you want it you could order another one.''

Jason just continues staring and Artemis sighs. She slices a small part of her cake and puts it done on Jason's plate. Jason frowns at it.

''Didn't you want a piece?'' Artemis asks raising an eyebrow. ''I do but not like this..this is not romantic at all. '' Jason tries to explain but Artemis's eyebrow just raises higher.

''I mean it is not how you're supposed to do this. In the movies and books they...'''Jason continues but Artemis already got the clue having been forced by Jason to watch said movies, she takes the piece of cake from his plate and puts it in his mouth while he is still talking.

''It is supposed to- ''

''Say aah...''

''Wha...'' The cake is shoved in his mouth.

''And?'' Artemis asks as she finishes her cake.

''You're right it tastes good. But it still wasn't romantic. I felt like a baby like '' _follow the plane.._ ''

''Want me to say that instead?'' Artemis smiles and Jason pouts at her.

The waiter takes away their empty plates and they pay for the food.

''It was a nice evening.'' Artemis says as they walk out of the restaurant together.

''Yeah..'' Jason agrees.

''I can hear a but coming. '' Artemis says. ''I am still hungry that wasn't nearly enough to satisfy me. '' Jason replies.

''Me neither. '' Artemis agrees. '' We could grab some chilidogs on our way home?''

Jason puts his hand on his chest and smiles. ''You know me so well.''

Artemis takes his hand and brings Jason closer to her as she kisses him on the lips.

''Ofcourse I do.''

* * *

 **Author's note**

OMG, this is sooo much longer than it was supposed to be. I do hope you guys like it. Next will be the normal length again. At first I wanted to do a valentine themed chapter but I was too late, I also had the idea of a chapter centring around the batfamily threatening Artemis. In the end I decided to put all kinds of little ideas in here that couldn't be a full chapter on their own.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kiss**

 _I do not own Red hood and the outlaws_

Movie night

* * *

''It doesn't follow the book'' Jason exclaims while gesturing to the TV.

''The fighting in this movie sucks.'' Artemis notes.

It was at this point that Roy knew he fucked up. He should have found different people to watch this movie with. Not with Jason and Artemis.

It was a Saturday night. Roy helped Jason and Artemis with a mission now that they were one man short since Bizarro had to help superman out. After they finished the mission Roy decided to crash at their place for the night and since they were not ready to sleep yet they decided to watch a movie on Netflix. It was a adventure/fantasy movie which was based on a book Jason had read. Roy should have thought about it more but he hadn't. At first it was all fine. They were all sitting on the couch in front of the TV and eating popcorn but as the movie went on things changed. For once Artemis criticized all the fighting that went down in the movie. It wasn't realistic or it wasn't good or how could they have ever thought that was a good move to do in that situation? Jason's reaction to the movie was even worse. Because the movie, as the plot moved on, didn't follow the book.

'' _It doesn't follow the book.''_

'' _In the books it is different.''_

All those senesces Roy has heard a hundredth times in the first half hour.

And is goes on and on and on.

'' _That line wasn't in the book.''_

And Jason isn't the only one.

'' _He should hold his sword differently.''_

'' _That character had brown hair and wasn't that handsome in the book.''_

'' _Gravity doesn't work that way.''_

'' _Every moment one of the most important characters will show up.''_

'' _This movie doesn't make any sense.''_

'' _Every moment now...''_

'' _How can he split a rock in two but not get out of those chains?''_

'' _They didn't put the character in!''_

'' _I mean he should be able to break out of those chains right?''_

'' _They missed a lot of scenes! Those were important for character development!''_

'' _Why are all the women in this movie so useless?''_

'' _The book was so much better.''_

''Can't we just enjoy this movie?'' Roy sighs, totally done with all the complaining and not even trying to answer or comment to anything the couple said.

Artemis and Jason stare at him. ''No.''

''Where did that guy suddenly come from?'' Artemis says as a guy that the main group met in the beginning of the movie suddenly appears at the end again to save the day.

''Well..'' Jason begins. '' In the books there is a very good explanation for it, it spends four chapters on his side storyline but sadly here they just didn't put it in. In the books _(rambling of Jason for 10 minutes long summarising the sidestoryline.)''_

''I see that makes much more sense.'' Artemis nods.

Roy just groans.

Then when the bad guys are defeated and the main character is standing on a rock watching the sun go down. The female lead who actually doesn't really lead but just screams the main character's name and prays the whole movie walks to him and they kiss.

''No!'' Jason groans annoyed.

''What?'' Roy sighs.

''Those two weren't supposed to end together they changed it.''

''Probably for the romance so that people would like it more.'' Roy says.

''Why would romance make a movie better?'' Artemis asks.

''How could they change it so much?'' Jason continues. ''This is treason to the writer, to the fans!''

''Ugh!'' Roy puts his head in his hands. ''I am never going to watch a movie with you guys again. I couldn't even hear half of it with all your complaining.''

* * *

 **Author's note**

Hi, I hope you like this chapter, the idea just hit me. More ideas actually so I know I said that there were only two more chapters to come but I'm going to change it. I am going to write more so I hope you're not bored yet of this fanfic. I am also planning on writing that batfamily dinner chapter so I hope you look forward to that to! By the way what do you guys think about this chapter and this fanficserie in general...

* * *

Extra

''I am telling you Dick, those two were complaining the whole time!'' Roy says into his cell phone.

''Well what did you expect?'' Richards Grayson 's voice can be heard from the other side of the line.

''Jason is very fanatic when it is about one of the books he likes and Artemis is...Artemis you should have thought better about which movie you watch with them.''

Roy sighs.

''And you didn't have it that bad I once watched a detective/mystery movie with Bruce, Tim, Jason and Damian. That was hell. Bruce and Tim deduced the whole time what was going on and Jason read the book so he already knew and spoiled it and Damian...I can't even explain it.''

''All right that does sound worse.'' Roy says.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kiss**

 _I do not own Red Hood and the outlaws_

* * *

The sun is shining, Jason sits in a beach chair, his girlfriend sitting next to him enjoying the sun. He is playing with cards with Roy. Kori is swimming in the pool of the hotel. Bizarro and Sasha are sitting in the shade. The outlaws both new and old and Sasha are on a vacation together. It is really nice, they all deserve a break. Kori comes from out of the pool and walks towards them.

''Don't you want to go into the water?'' She asks them as she stands before them.

Jason shakes his head. ''Nah..I am good here.'' Roy agrees as he puts a card on the table. Kori pouts and eyes the pool, then she looks at them. Roy cannot see her since he has his back turned towards Kori. Then suddenly something shines in Kori's eyes and Jason Raises an eyebrow. Before he can ask her what is going on Kori has already taken a hold of an unsuspecting Roy and holds him over her shoulder while walking towards the pool. Roy is to shocked and confused to what she is planning that he doesn't struggle. Before anyone can ask what she has planned she loudly counts:'' One...two...three!'' At three she literally throws Roy into the pool. Roy screams. ''AAh!''

*Splash*

When Roy has surfaced he splutters: ''Kori what the hell?'' She just laughs. ''This is an earth game! The teen titans told me it when I announced I was going on vacation with all of you!''

Roy grumbles. ''I really need to have a talk with them then.''

Jason looks at the scene in front of them, he sure hopes Kori isn't planning on throwing him in the water too.

''That looks fun.'' He suddenly hears a female voice saying. He turns his head and looks at Artemis who wears a smirk on her face and turns her head to look at him. He swears he sees the same shine in her eyes than that Kori had...

''No.'' He says while frowning. Artemis just grins and her arms move closer to him, he evades her grip as he jumps from his beach chair. ''Nope not happening.'' He says again as Artemis stands up from her chair walking towards him like a predator to its prey. Jason runs, which is never a good idea around a pool, but crashes into Kori, who he forgot for a moment. Artemis didn't. Kori wraps her arms around him, successfully capturing him. Unlike Roy he does try to put up a fight but before he can really start Kori gives him to Artemis and they are already at the edge of the pool. She has him hung over her shoulder and smirks as she looks at him from the corner of her eye. He glares at her. Kori begins cheerfully counting again.

''Don't you dare!'' Jason screams. In vain.

''One...two..three..!''

Artemis throws him with full force up in the air.

''Aah!''

For him to fall in the water with a loud *splash*.

Artemis smiles at her victory but that is short-lived as the wave that was created because of Jason hitting the water reached her.

''Ack!'' She says as the water hits her.

When Jason emerges from the water he sees a soaked Artemis. He decides to stick out his tongue.

''That was so much fun!'' Kori exclaims as she stand behind Artemis. Roy in now almost out of the pool Jason notices and is looking at Artemis and Kori warily. Kori proceeds to look from the boys to Artemis and then towards them again, or to be specific the pool they are in. And yes there is the shine..or maybe it truly is a glint in her eyes. Artemis notices it too and...

''Don't you dare!''

Kori is trying to push Artemis in the pool. Jason can literally see the ground they are standing on cracking from the pressure the girls are putting on it because of their ''fight''.

''Jason! Swim for your life!'' Roy screams at him from the side and Jason is confused for a moment but then it sinks in. He is literally right before Kori and Artemis in the water so if one of them falls he might get hit. So he follows his friend´s advice and swims.

''Stop pushing me!'' Artemis orders.

''Stop resisting!'' Kori returns.

''Swim faster!'' Roy screams.

''I am trying!'' Jason responds.

''Should we go to them?'' Bizarro asks Sasha as he looks at the scene in front of him. His eyes full with worry.

''Nah...'' She says as she takes a sip of her smoothie. ''leave them be. Pretend you don't know them. That way if those troublemakers are sent away from the pool we won't get punished with them. ''

* * *

 **Author's note**

This story was not planned. The idea just hit me and I decided to write it. It got even longer than I thought. I try to have at least around 300/500 words but now it is around 900. I hope you enjoyed it. I also want to say that even if I wrote about it, you really shouldn't throw or push people into a pool, it is not safe and people do not want that most of the time. So don't try this at home! Also I forgot to add a kiss in it, I hope you don't mind.

I also have an important question, I need a friend for Artemis for a chapter and I am wondering who it should be. I do not want it to be someone of the batfamily or outlaws. Should it be Donna, Cassie, Rose Wilson, An other DC character or should it be an OC and should that OC be a superhero or amazon or normal person?


	13. Chapter 13

**Kiss: A BatFamily dinner**

 _I do not own red hood and the outlaws_

* * *

Jason and Artemis are standing in front of the front door of Wayne manor. For five minutes. Jason is nervous, Artemis can see it in his stance, in the way he can't stand still.

''Are you going to ring the doorbell?'' She finally asks.

''...''

Artemis sighs.

''I am not ready yet to.'' Jason says.

''If you didn't want to come you could have said so I wouldn't have minded.'' Artemis says. She doesn't mean it in a bad way but in a supporting way. Jason shouldn't put himself in situations that he is not comfortable with.

''I couldn't say no.'' Jason sighs. ''Alfred asked if I came and I have declined so many of his invitations that this time he did show his disappointment and sadness.

'' _But I have not seen you in so long and I was planning on making your favourite master Jason. It would mean so much to me to have all my grandchildren for once in the same room eating my food prepared with love. Alfred says as he looks straight into Jason's eyes._

''And how could I have denied him Red? He has done so much for me. And it is not like I just agreed with him I got something out of it.'' Jason continues.

'' _Fine. But you have to eat with us.''_

'' _I wouldn't have it any other way, master Jason.'' Alfred smiles._

''You walked right into that one didn't you?'' Artemis smirks.

''Yes, yes I did and I'm dragging you down with me.'' Jason says as he turns to face the door again and resumes his glaring contest with it.

''So are you planning on ringing the doorbell this year or...?''

''I am not ready yet.''

''They probably have seen us on the security cameras anyway and are probably waiting on the other side for you to ring it.'' Artemis comments but Jason ignores her. So Artemis takes a step forward and rings the doorbell ignoring the glare that Jason gives her and watches at the door opens in a matter of seconds.

''What part of not ready did you not understand?'' Jason says annoyed.

''The part that I'm hungry and don't want to wait any longer.'' She answers.

It is of course Alfred who opens the door. ''It is lovely to see the two of you again.''

''You to Alfie.'' Jason says as he moves in to give Alfred a hug. Artemis nods at the older man and he returns it.

''How are you?'' Jason asks.

''Much better now that I see your face again.'' Alfred replies. ''Now let's get inside before dinner turns cold. ''

''Are you sure I shouldn't have helped you with preparing it Alfred?'' Jason says as they make their way to the eating room.

''It is my dinner, master Jason. I invited you so just enjoy it. '' Alfred smiles.

When they arrive at the eating room, one of the smaller kinds all the faces of the people that are already there turn towards them. Jason gets a little more nervous and Artemis squeezes his hand.

Bruce sits at the head of the table, with Damian next to him and Dick has exchanged his original place with Selina. Jason thinks he did it for Damian to be honest. Duke sits next to Damian and Tim next to Duke. Barbara next to him and Cassandra next to her. Next to Selina is Dick and next to him are two free places and then Stephanie. Jason and Artemis take a seat at the empty places.

''Hey Jason, Artemis, how are you?'' Tim asks them.

''Fine.'' Jason answers as he sits and Artemis nods in agreement with Jason's answer.

''Hey, nice to finally meet you in person. I heard a lot about you from Tim.'' Stephanie says as she stretched her hand out for Artemis to take.'' They shake hands. ''Likewise.'' Artemis responds.

''I am Duke, Nice to meet you.'' Duke says as he also shakes hands with Artemis.

''Ooh..I am Stephanie.'' Stephanie says hurriedly.

''I already guessed that.'' Artemis replies. '' Tim also told me a lot about you.''

''I see..'' Stephanie says. ''I hope not anything bad?'' She says as she looks at Tim who looks sheepishly.

Artemis turns her attention on Dick. ''Nice to see you again.'' He says as he shakes her hand. Artemis eyes him. ''I liked that clown outfit better.'' She smirks.

''I know I rocked that one.'' He smiles back as he also greets Jason with a pat on the back.

''What clown outfit?'' Stephanie asks curious.

''Oh nothing really important.'' Dick says and Jason gives Stephanie a look that says he will tell her later and he will if she has anything to say about it.

Damian just nods at the two of them as a greeting.

Selina also says nice to meet you and also shakes hands. Bruce just nods. Guess Damian got it from him. The Red haired Girl also stretched her hand out to Artemis. ''We haven't met right?'' She says.

''I am Barbara.'' Artemis takes her hand. ''Artemis, but I guess all of you already knew.'' The girl, actually a woman probably older than Artemis herself nods.

''You must be Cassandra.'' Artemis says as she locked eyes with a black haired girl. Cassandra nods.

''I am glad you all could come.'' Alfred says as he walks in the room and sits at the other end of the table. Across from Bruce.

''Well who can say no to you Alfred?'' Dick smiles and the others agree.

The first thing on the menu is of course soup. After that there are many different kinds of meat and a few vegetarian dishes they can choose from. As Dessert Jason's favourite Neapolitan ice cream. While they eat they also talk.

''So.'' Selina begins as she finished her soup and faces Jason. ''How did you and Artemis meet?''

''Oh we met on a mission. '' When Selina just stays silent Jason elaborates. ''I was on this mission to infiltrate black mask's ranks and had to find some kind of weapon for him which turned out to be Bizarro. There I came across Artemis who was looking for a different kind of weapon, a bow. '' Selina just nods to let him see she is listening.

''Speaking of Bizarro.'' Tim says. '' Where is he?''

''He is with a friend of us.''

''And the others have already met you before?'' Selina asks directing her question to Artemis.

''I have met Dick and Tim before and Mister Wayne ofcourse.'' Artemis answers.

Dick snorts. ''Mister Wayne.'' He mumbles.

''How did you meet them?'' Selina continues trying to make conversation.

''Well Dick helped us out on a mission and how I met Tim is-''

''They really don't need to know that.'' Tim says as he cuts her sentence off.

''What now I am interested to.'' Stephanie says eyes shining.

''Yes Drake, why do you not want us to know.'' Damian comments.

Jason just shakes his head.

''Well to keep it short I was enjoying some me time when I got a call from Jason and I had to save their butts. One of their missions had gone wrong and they needed me to help them out of their mess.''

''That sounds like fun.'' Selina comments.

''It was.'' Artemis nods.

''For you.'' Jason whispers.

''What was that?'' Artemis says.

''Nothing, just that I am so thankful for my girlfriends saving my ass.'' Jason says.

''So his ass is worth saving?'' Stephanie says as she wiggles her eyebrows.

''I like his thighs better.'' Artemis says seriously.

Jason gets as red as a tomato.

Dicks spits his water on the table.

Stephanie's mouth hangs open.

Selina snorts.

Tim facepalms.

Bruce groans.

Duke give an _okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_ expression.

Cass moves her head slightly to the left not really understanding everyone's reaction.

Barbara just gives a _really?_ Expression.

Alfred just raises his eyebrows and keeps on eating.

''Was it something I said?'' Artemis asks Jason who glares at her. He knows her longer than today she knows...and she smiles.

After everyone has calmed down they start eating the main course.

''You guys are living together now right?'' Stephanie chips in. ''Where do you live?''

''We live in an Apartment close to crime ally. It has four rooms so enough room for guests, Bizarro lives with us. ''

''But enough about us what about you.'' Jason begins. '' Do you guys see anyone, Tim, Stephanie?''

They both turn red and stutter a no. Jason turns his attention on Barbara who shakes her head and then to Duke who just raises his eyebrows in a _seriously dude?_ Expression. Cassandra shakes her head. Then he eyes Damian who glares at him and Jason mutters a I thought so before turning his attention on Dick.

''I am not even going to ask.''

''Not at the moment.'' Dick replies.

''Every time we meet you have like someone else.'' Jason sighs Dick just shrugs.

''and you.'' Jason gestures to Selina. '' are ofcours happily married.''

'' Ofcourse'' Selina replies and Bruce grunts an affirmative.

''Can we talk about something more serious than love?'' Damian complains.

''Sure.'' Dick replies. ''How is school doing.''

Stephanie groans. ''Ugh''

''It is going as expected. I do not understand why I have to go.'' Damian replies.

''Because we can't teach you anything else here anymore and it is good for you to socialize with people your age and-'' Bruce gets cut off by Barbara.

''To keep up appearances.'' Barbara says. ''And I didn't fail anything this semester.''

''Nice.'' Dick says.

''You ever planning on continuing your education?'' Bruce asks Dick who evades the question by turning on Tim.

''You are still in school right?'' Tim glares at him. ''Technically yes but I haven't been in the building like in months. Now that you mention it I have to put some effort in it otherwise I have to repeat the year. ''

''And you master Duke?'' Alfred asks as he joins the conversation.

''Ah well could be better, could be worse.''

''All of you should put school on your list of priorities you know how important a good education is right?''

''ofcourse Alfred.'' They all nod.

''Actually.. '' Jason begins. ''I am planning on finishing high school online.''

''Really?'' Alfred smiles. '' I am sure you will do great.''

''Thanks.'' Jason mutters as also the others give him encouragements.

So the dinner continues and as time passes their stomachs get full and the manor gets filled with laughter and happiness as they continue talking about everything and nothing. When the dinner is done and everyone said their goodbyes Alfred is letting Artemis and Jason out of the door.

''I am really glad you came, master Jason.''

''Me too Alfie me too.'' Jason says as he gives Alfred another hug.

As Jason and Artemis sit on Jason's motorbike and are putting on their helmets Artemis leans forwards. ''Did you enjoy the dinner?''

''Yeah..'' Jason answers.

''So when is the next one?'' Artemis asks.

''Over ten years?'' Jason smiles as he turns towards Artemis to steal a kiss.

''I am fine with that.'' She says as she puts on her helmet.

* * *

 **Author's note**

So this chapter is so much longer than it was supposed to be. I just started writing and was like oh I could put that in it and that and that... The last chapter was supposed to be the longest but I suppose this one will be now. Next chapters will be much much much shorter. I know that I didn't give Cass much screentime. So I am sorry for that but hey I didn't forget Barbara this time! I hope you enjoyed it. What do you guys think about this chapter? Did you enjoy it, was it too long? Was it to ooc? I also still need more answers on who to make Artemis's friend. Maybe Rose Wilson? For the chapter which I need her for it would fit better if it was someone around her age.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kiss 14**

Bizarro's date

 _I do not own Red Hood and the outlaws_

* * *

''You know that you can always call us right?'' Jason asks as he follows Bizarro who is walking towards the front door.

''Me knows.'' Bizarro nods.

''Be nice, compliment her.'' Jason continues.

''Me will.''

''Do you have everything? Money, ID, the food?'' Jason says as he moves his hand to expect Bizarro's bag but before he can Artemis shoves him away.

''Stop that.'' She says as she puts her hands on her hips. ''You have checked that bag hundred times. You even had me check it. He has everything stop worrying. ''

''How could I stop worrying?'' Jason says.'' This is Bizarro's first date with Angelique.'' Jason continues as he fixes Bizarro's clothes. Artemis sighs and grabs Jason by his hips and pulls him toward her. She then traps him with his back against her chest.

''I will hold him back Bizarro you can leave now, have fun.'' She waves.

''Me will.'' Bizarro waves back. ''See you later Red Him, Red Her.''

''Don't be out to late and don't do anything you are not comfortable with!'' Jason exclaims as Bizarro walks out of the apartment and Artemis closes the door.

''And give her our regards!''

Artemis gives another sigh. ''Are you done now?'' She raises an eyebrow at him.

''No but since you stopped me-''

''For goodnesssake Jason, he has superpowers he will be okay.'' She says as she lets him go. ''If you are so worried why did you help him call that girl he met at the circus anyway.''

''Because he wanted to and deserves happiness.''

''Then why act like this?''

Jason pouts. ''Ar, he is our only child. We have to defend him in this cruel world.'' Artemis rolls her eyes at him.

''What if she hurts his feelings?''

''Than we will hurt her face.'' Artemis responds and Jason laughs at that.

''That is so like you, Ar.''

'''Not Red this time?'' She smiles.

''Nope it is a new nickname.'' He says popping the p.

''Bizarro can handle himself, Little one and now that we are alone we finally have time to do that.'' She says as she swings an arm around him.

''Ah that!'' Jason exclaims. '' You are right we can finally clean the house. We have been so busy lately.''

Artemis eyes widen a bit in surprise and Jason looks at her confused.

''I actually thought about something else more...''Her surprised face turn into a more seductive one as she smiles and kisses him on the lips but after a few seconds she moves back and grins.

''But you are right we should clean it is a mess here.''

Jason pouts and looks disappointed but then gives in.

''Ugh Alfie comes tomorrow for lunch so it has to be clean. '' He sighs. ''But if we are fast...''He wiggles with his eyebrows as he plays with Artemis's hair. ''There will be still some time left before Bizarro returns.''

''Then you better hurry.'' Artemis winks and then walks away.

''You are not gonna help?'' Jason asks in shock.

''It is your grandfather, little one.''

''That is not fair!'' Jason exclaims.

''That's life little one.'' She says as she walks to the door leading to another room and blows him a kiss.

Jason sighs. ''Why do I date you again?''

* * *

 **Author's note**

Another chapter, I hope you guys like this one. I have volume three now and read the annual so that is how I got this idea. I still need more suggestions for Artemis's friend otherwise I won't be able to write the next chapter and we have only four more to go but I am leaning towards Rose Wilson or Donna. By the way Jason calls Artemis Ar in issue 12 if you wanted to know. Do you guys still enjoy this series?

What do You think of what is currently happening in Rebirth? What do you think happend to Jason's father?


	15. Chapter 15

**Kiss: Exciting pictures**

 _I do not own batman_

* * *

''Soo...'' Donna begins as she takes a sip from her drink. '' How long have you and Jason been dating now?''

''Almost two years now.'' Artemis says as she also takes a sip from her whine. She is sitting with Donna in one of the many bars in Gotham. She had heard of her before but never had met her. They met through Roy and seem to get along pretty well. That is why every once in a while they meet up to talk or shop.

''Where is he now? Why is he not with you?''

''He is patrolling. Said I should hang out with my friends on my own sometimes. I answered with what friends?'' Artemis responds.

*Beep*

Artemis's phone makes a noise and she takes is out from her pocket.

''What is it?'' Donna asks looking curious.

''A picture from Jason.''

''Ooh an exciting picture?'' She smirks.

Artemis eyes the picture. ''I guess.''

''Let me see.'' Donna says as she makes a 'give me' motion with her hand.

Artemis gives her phone to Donna whose eyebrow go up in confusing. In the picture Jason is on the edge of a rooftop doing a handstand while Dick is following his example. Roy is probably the one holding the camera. The three of them are patrolling together today. Artemis is happy Jason is getting closer to the people he cares about again she just wishes they wouldn't get him to participate in those childish things.

''How is this exciting?'' Donna asks.

''Well if they fall they are death so I guess such a situation gives them these thrills.'' Artemis says. ''Because they know it is dangerous but they probably will be fine.''

''This is not what I meant with exciting pictures.'' Donna deadpans.

''No?''

''No! I meant sexy pictures. Like with no clothes on or something or an seductive smirk. '' Donna says as she hands the phone back to Artemis. ''You should ask him to send an exciting one.''.

''Why?''

''Just do it, it will be fun!''

''Allright.'' Artemis says.

 _Artemis: Hey, are you back from patrolling yet?_

 _Jason: Yes just got back. Why?_

 _Artemis: Can you send me an exciting picture?_

 _Jason: Exciting? Uhm sure._

''I got one.'' Artemis says as she hands her phone to Donna yet again.

It is a picture of some kind of sauce with a text from Jason that says: _This is a new sauce that has just come out in the supermarket. It is a new flavour. I really look forward on using it. I hope it tastes good , exciting right?_

Donna looks up with a blank expression to Artemis.

''You are kidding me right? This is not the kind of exciting picture I had in mind. Ask him for another one.''

After a moment another beep sounds this time it is a picture of some new type of high tech gun with the message: _A new gadget Crux made me, cool right? Cannot wait to try it out._

''Hm.. trying new gadgets and equipment out is exciting but still not what I meant. I think you should spell it out to him.'' Donna comments.

 _Artemis: Not really what I meant._

 _Jason: What do you mean then?_

 _Jason: Never mind Roy explained it to me._

 _Jason: I am not sending such Photos. You know my family right? They can hack anything and I do not want them to find something like that. I am not following in Dick's footsteps._

''You guys are so boring.'' Donna says as she hands the phone back for a third time after reading Jason's replies.

''I don't get the whole concept of sending such photos anyways. If I want to see him naked I will go home and tell him to take his clothes of. And seeing it in person is much better anyway then I can touch him.''

Donna spits out her drink and gasps.

Artemis rolls her eyes.

* * *

 **Author's note**

I really didn't know who to pick as Artemis's friend but it had to be someone close to her age and I think wonder woman is much older than her. I couldn't chose between Rose and Donna and in the end I went for Donna. This chapter was already written except for the fact that instead of Donna there was the word friend so I changed that when I chose for Donna. That is why Donna is probably OOC. But I do not have enough knowledge of Donna to be able to change it. By the way do you guys know how old Jason is right now in rebirth? I myself think he is 19. I thought I read somewhere Tim is three years younger than Jason and in Batman & Robin eternal I read that Tim is 16 so that makes Jason 19 right? Do you guys also know how old Artemis is?


	16. Chapter 16

**Kiss: Birthday chapter**

 _I do not own red hood and the outlaws._

* * *

It is hot and the streets of Gotham are full of people, like always. Artemis has already had enough of it and can't wait to go home. Sadly she has yet to complete her quest. She has already been walking around for over an hour. But with no results. She is on a search to find a present for Jason's birthday. The problem is that she isn't sure what to get him and she has postponed buying anything so now she really has to buy something. She could give him a book, but he already has so many books and even though she knows his taste you can never be sure. She also doesn't know what books he already has. They have like over 400 books at home and that collection is still growing. She does know that there are a few new books that have just come out that he plans on buying. But sadly there are others who have already said that they are buying those for him. A lot of people have contacted her to ask what Jason likes or for any ideas but many have also told her what they are going to buy for him so that she wouldn't buy the same thing.

She knows he is getting book's from Tim and Alfred. Sasha is smart and has bought him a gift certificate for his favourite bookstore so that he can chose something himself. That was actually also Duke's idea because he also didn't know what to get Jason. In the end he texted he will give a gift certificate for another shop. A gift certificate is a good solution but it just feels to easy to her. She is his girlfriend after all for goodness sake. Surely she can come up with something else to give him that she knows he will enjoy.

She could give him a weapon but he already has so many of those. He has tons of knifes, swords and guns. Though she is surely he wouldn't mind having another one it is not special enough. She wants to give something special that she knows he likes but doesn't want to take it too far. Selina had wanted to give him a cat. Damian thought it was a great idea and wanted to join her. Luckily they first had to pitch that idea to her and she shot it down. If they take a pet it has to be their choise and they first will have to talk about it and make arrangements. She knows that Jason wouldn't like such a big surprise because he might feel insecure, asking himself if he can take care of a living creature. Artemis thinks that he shouldn't be so insecure he takes good care of Bizarro and all the streets kids like him. But that does mean that now she doesn't know what those two are planning on giving him.

Donna did actually ask Artemis was Jason would like to have. Artemis responded he showed some interest in Greek myths and so Donna plans to give him some books about it. Artemis should have kept quit and keep that idea for herself. Stephanie and Cassandra are planning to give Jason tons of DVD's that he does not have yet of movies that he missed or hasn't seen yet so that they can watch it together. Artemis honestly hopes that none of those are based on books and she knows Roy hopes for the same thing.

She has been walking and looking around for another two hours with still no results until she stumbles on a familiar place. She came across the small shop before while she was shopping with Kori. At that time they made fun of what they saw in the shop but maybe she could buy that for him. It is not that special but on the other hand probably no one else will think of it. She will just keep the receipt she thinks as she walks into the shop.

* * *

Jason's birthday goes well. He knew that they were going to celebrate it and he knew who would come. In the morning his family would come and in the afternoon his friends. Alfred had taken care of the catering luckily and had made Jason's favourite pie for him. But that was not the only thing Alfred had given him he had also given him cookies which Jason has to protect with his life from his other brothers and he had gotten books. From Tim he had also gotten books and to his surprise a framed photo of the whole family including Artemis and a picture of Artemis, Bizarro and Jason together which Tim had taken. From Selina Jason had gotten a new expensive leather jacket and it seems he really likes it. Artemis scolds herself for not thinking about that. From Stephanie and Cassandra he got a lot of DVD's and a promise that they would watch them together. They had also made their own birthday card for him with a lot of glitter and little bats drawn on it. It made Jason smile. Damian luckily didn't give him a cat but gave him some of his favourites books in Arabic and a drawn picture of him, Artemis and Bizarro. Jason had thanked him for it. Dick had given him a very unnecessary long hug and tickets to a musical Jason has wanted to go to for ages. Duke has chosen a gift certificate of a place where Jason can eat his favourite ice-cream. Barbara has given him a new laptop since according to her Jason's own was ancient. Bizarro has given Jason a supergirl doll, the same one as Jason had given Bizarro a few years ago but now the supergirl version. Jason found it very cute. From Bruce Jason got a new motorcycle which Jason was overjoyed with though he tried his best at hiding his excitement. He failed and when he thought no one was looking he gave Bruce a short hug and Bruce beamed. Artemis had never seen Bruce smile that bright before.

After his family left his friends came. Rose gave him a gun that she modified herself. Donna gave him books about Greek myths. Simon gave him some new gadgets and tea from England. Which he is probably going to share with Alfred. Sasha gave him the gift certificate from his favourite bookstore and Jason promised to tell her what he bought from it. Kori gave him a big hug and a kiss and a new pair of black sunglasses. Roy gave him a present but Artemis was too far away to see what it was. After Jason opened it he got embarrassed while Roy winked at him and gestured to Artemis, Jason hit a laughing Roy in the stomach and didn't want to show her what Roy had given him. Roy had a second gift though and that were special bullets he made himself which Jason gratefully took.

A lot of people asked what she had given him but he told them that Artemis would give her gift tonight after everyone left. Roy wiggled his eyebrows in response and Artemis hit him in the face. Not hard, it would not leave a bruise. Around dinner time everyone left and they all cleaned up. Bizarro went with Sasha to eat somewhere, probably a pizza so that Artemis and Jason had some time alone.

''So what do you want to eat?'' Jason asks her.

''I am not that hungry for a real meal but we could try out your new motorcycle since I know you want to and grab some chilli gods on our way?''

''You know me so well.'' Jason smiles. ''But chilli dogs are real food.''

Artemis rolls her eyes. They drive around until they no longer smell the stench of the city and find somewhere quit to eat the chilidogs. When there is nothing left of the chilli dogs Artemis confesses.

''I didn't know what to get you.''

Jason turns around to look into her eyes.

''I don't need any gifts. I am just happy with you spending time with me.'' Jason smiles and Artemis smiles too and leans in to kiss him. After a moment they part.

''I did get you something small though.'' She says as she hands him a small box. Jason opens it.

In it are three small acrylic key chains of the outlaws. Red Hood, Artemis and Bizarro.

Jason laughs. ''I like them.''

* * *

 **Author's note**

I really had trouble finding something that Artemis could give to Jason so that brought me on this idea. I thought of two more items she could give but then I wouldn't be able to write another idea I have had longer if I had her give him that. So keychains it is. What do you think he would have liked to have? This chapter is sooo much longer then intended. Why does this keep happening? I wrote this for Jason's birthday but I got sick and couldn't upload it yesterday so that is why I am late.

It has been a year now since I started this story and it has grown to be much longer than I ever thought it would be. At first it was an oneshot. Then there would be four. But I got more Ideas so it went to 12 and later 18 and now I can tell you I have so many more ideas that there will be more than 20 chapters so I hope you guys are looking forward to those. Do you guys still enjoy this series?

Also did you guys read issue 25? The ship is now canon though I fear for its future.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kiss 17: Baking**

 _I do not own red hood and the outlaws._

Summary: Bizarro wants to bake a cake for Jason and Artemis but he has no idea of how to do that so he calls Sasha for help and she calls Tim for some reason. They should have called Stephanie instead and made waffles.

* * *

It all started when Bizarro decided he wanted to bake a cake for Jason and Artemis. He knew they both loved cake and he wanted to surprise them because they do so much for him. Today was the perfect opportunity because Jason and Artemis were out on a date and wouldn't return until just before dinner. There was only one problem. Bizarro doesn't know how to bake a cake so he asked Sasha for help. But she almost never cooks or bakes so she called Tim because she heard he is smart. So he must know how to bake a cake. That is how Tim, Sasha and Bizarro find themselves in the kitchen of Jason's and Artemis's apartment with a lot of stuff they just bought from the supermarket to bake.

''Why am I here again?'' Tim asks.

Sasha rolls her eyes. ''Because we needed you to pay for all the stuff since you are rich.''

''You not want spend time with us, red red?'' Bizarro asks sounding hurt.

''No that isn't it.'' Tim reassures Bizarro. Jason would kill him if he made Bizarro sad. ''I am just wondering why you guys asked me for help and not someone else?'' Like Alfred for instance.

''Because the three of us haven't spend that much time together so this will be our bonding moment.'' Sasha announces. ''Now who has made a cake before?'' Bizarro shakes his head and Tim says no.

''I can look up a recipe on the internet?'' Tim proposes.

''That sound like a good idea.'' Sasha nods.

''All right let me see.'' Tim mutters as he looks on his phone. ''First we need to preheat the oven and gather the ingredients. We need to cream the butter and sugar.''

Bizarro takes a bowl and sugar from one of the kitchens cabinets and Sasha takes the butter from the fridge. Bizarro throws the sugar in the bowl.

Sasha eyes the butter in her hand. ''Do I just throw it in the bowl?''

''I remember red him cut it in little pieces.'' Bizarro notes.

''Okay.'' Sasha says as she takes a knife and tries to cut the butter in little pieces but her knife gets stuck in it and no matter how much force she uses she cannot cut it.

''Ugh.'' She groans. ''The butter is too hard. ''

''We must soften it first.'' Tim says.

''I use heat vision?'' Bizarro asks.

''I don't think that is such a good idea.''

''Well why don't you just cut the butter?'' Sasha gives the knife to Bizarro. Bizarro is strong enough and they put the small pieces of butter in the bowl.

''Now we need to put the eggs and the vanilla in it.'' Tim reads aloud.

Sasha takes out an egg and hits it on the bowl until there is a crack in the shell. She them puts some force on it until it breaks and she puts the egg in the bowl only a few parts of the eggshell also fall in it.

''Sh*t.'' She curses. She tries to get them out of the bowl with a spoon but she can't get them.

''Maybe use your hands?'' Tim offers. It works.

''Now we need to stir in the cake flour.'' Tim reads. Bizarro takes out the mixer but when they set it on the flour goes everywhere because of the mixer. It swings the light flour out of the bowl onto the whole kitchen counter and their clothing.

''Sh*t.'' Tim and Sasha both say. Sasha then looks at Bizarro.

''Don't tell Jason we cursed okay? It will be our little secret. You can keep a secret right Bizz?'' Sasha asks him. Bizarro nods. ''Me keep secret.''

''Maybe we should first stir it with a spoon so that everything is a little bit more mixed and it won't be easily flung out of the bowl by the mixer. '' Sasha proposes and Bizarro takes a spoon and stirs the flour, eggs, vanilla and sugar together. They then continue to mix it even further with a mixer.

''How long are we supposed to mix it?'' Sasha asks.

''Until it is light, fluffy and creamy.'' Tim responds.

''Great does is also say what light, fluffy and creamy looks like?'' Sasha sounds annoyed.

''I think it should be good enough now. We have been mixing it for a while now.'' Tim replies.

Bizarro takes the bowl and pours the batter into the baking pan. He fills the pan until the batter reached the edges of the pan. They then put it in the oven. When they check on the cake an hour and fifteen minutes later the batter has overflown and is everywhere.

''What?'' Sasha exclaims.

''We must have done something wrong.'' Tim says.

''What we do now?'' Bizarro asks.

''We try again.'' Sasha walks towards the fridge and pulls out some more butter and eggs. ''Me and Bizarro will mix the ingredients again and you need to figure out what went wrong.'' She addresses Tim.

While Sasha and Bizarro put the ingredients in the bowl again and stir, Tim searches the internet for answers.

''Okay what we did wrong was filling the whole cake pan. You must never fill a cake pan any higher than 2/3 of the way. If the cake pan is too full they will flow over.'' Tim says as he has found their mistake. They now follow that guideline and put the cake pan in the oven again. This time when they take it out an hour and fifteen minutes later it looks good. They let it cool down for a while but when they want to try and take the cake out of the pan it doesn't move. It is stuck. No matter how hard Sasha or Tim shake the pan the cake stays stuck in it. In the end Bizarro uses his super strength to break the pan and get the cake out but the result is not that pretty. The bottom of the cake is burned and there are still parts of the cake pan on it.

''Let's try it another time.'' Tim suggest and they repeat the whole progress again. Only this time they use a round cake pan instead of the rectangular one because Bizarro destroyed that one.

''We need to use butter to grease a cake pan but we can also use parchment paper.'' Tim reads from his phone. ''That is what we forgot.''

''Do we have parchment paper?'' Sasha asks. Bizarro nods as he takes it out of a kitchen cabinet. Sasha takes it and squashes rectangular piece of parchment paper into the round cake pan. This time when they take out the cake after an hour and fifteen minutes and they take the cake out of the cake pan, the batter flows everywhere even though the top of the cake looked good. It wasn't overly cooked yet apparently.

''What did we do wrong now?'' Sasha sighs. Tim takes his phone out again to figure it out while Sasha throws their failed cake into the trash.

''Try again?'' Bizarro asks.

Sasha nods. ''We won't stop until we nailed it.'' Something flashes into her eyes and Tim thinks this is going to be a long day.

''I got what we did wrong.'' Tim begins. ''We were supposed to cut a circle to fit the bottom of the cake pan. Now we had all these folds of paper that trapped the cake batter. We should also stick a little wood skewer in the cake and check if it is dry or wet to see if the cake is ready.''

Sasha and Bizarro nod. ''Let's try this again.''

''There is no more sugar in this bag do we have any more?'' Sasha throws the empty sugar bag they bought in the trashcan.

''I think this is sugar.'' Tim says as he points at some white stuff in a see through container. He picks it up and throws some of it in the bowl. They then cream the butter and sugar and add the eggs, vanilla and flour and then stir it. They put the parchment paper in the cake pan the right way and then pour the batter in it. After that they put the cake in the oven again. After an hour and fifteen minutes they take the cake out and check it with a wood skewer. It is dry and so the cake is done. They let it cool down for a while before taking it out of the pan. Everything goes well.

''Finally we are done!'' Sasha shouts and Bizarro smiles happily.

''I hope Jason appreciates our hard work.'' Tim says and he stretches his arms.

Bizarro proceeds to cut a piece of cake.

''Why are you doing that?'' Sasha asks.

''To test.'' Bizarro responds.

''That is a good idea.'' Tim also cuts a piece of cake and gives it to Sasha. The three of them taste it at the same time. They also spit it out at the same time.

''Ugh.''

''So salty!''

''That white stuff must have been salt instead of sugar.'' Tim deduces and goes to fill a glass of water to drink.

''Why is baking a cake so hard?'' Sasha asks no one in particular.

''I don't know.'' Tim responds as he also hands them a glass of water.

''Aren't you supposed to be smart?'' Sasha responds.

''That doesn't mean I know how to bake a cake. Normally Alfred bakes them or I buy one from a bakery. That being said why don't you just buy one from a bakery or have Alfred make one?'' Tim asks.

''Not special.'' Bizarro frowns and Sasha nods in agreement.

''I think they are pretty good.'' Tim argues.

''Making it yourself makes it special and buying it is less special and expensive. We also cannot ask Alfred to make one because Jason will taste immediately that Alfred made it.'' Sasha explains.

''Well buying it from a bakery cannot be more expensive than all the ingredients we wasted.'' Tim argues.

''Yeah but you are paying for this.'' Sasha smirks.

Tim sighs in defeat. ''So you guys wanna try again?'' Sasha and Bizarro nod.

''Do we even have enough flour left?'' Tim raises an eyebrow.

''No but we do have those baking mixtures for baking a cake we also bought from the supermarket. We only need to use butter, milk and eggs.'' Sasha takes the mixture from their shopping bag and opens it. They follow the instruction on the packaging. Everything goes well even though when using the mixer cake batter still goes everywhere. In the time the cake is in the oven they decide to clean the kitchen up because it is a mess. They begin by throwing away all the packaging of the stuff they have used. But they lose track of the time.

''What time did we put the cake in the oven again?'' Sasha wonders.

''Oh Sh*t.'' Tim says as he opens the oven and takes the cake out. It is very burned. Sasha groans in frustration and Bizarro looks like he wants to cry. Tim looks around the kitchen. They do not have any eggs anymore or butter and it won't be long before Jason and Artemis will return.

''I think it is time we gave up.'' He mutters.

''No.'' Sasha responds. ''We still have one option.'' She grabs another baking mixture from their shopping bag.

''We don't have any flour, eggs or butter anymore.'' Tim says. ''We also do not have enough time to get them.''

Sasha rolls her eyes. ''Bizarro could do that easily with his superhuman speed. But something else will probably go wrong anyway. Be it pieces of eggshell or salt instead of sugar.'' She opens the packaging and takes out the bag of cake batter. ''But we don't need any of that if we use this.'' She continues. ''Tim you put some of the parchment paper in the cake pan, Bizarro give me 150 ml water. We only need to mix the cake mixture from this bag with the water and then put it in the oven. Even we cannot mess this up.'' They do as she says and put the cake in the oven. This time they do watch the clock very closely. The cake is done just in time before they hear Artemis and Jason coming home. Jason and Artemis walk into the living room and are surprised by Bizarro and Sasha with a loud Tadaa! As a cake is shoved into their faces.

''Wow.'' Jason begins as he gently moves the cake a little farther from his face. ''You guys made us a cake.''

Bizarro smiles happily. ''For you.''

''Thank you big guy.'' Jason says. ''I am sure it will taste great for dessert.''

''Yes thank you it is very thoughtful.'' Artemis takes the cake from Bizarro.

''We made together.'' Bizarre says as he points at Sasha and Tim. Jason raises an eyebrow at seeing the three of them together and gives a small, soft smile. But his eyes widen when he sees the state of his kitchen.

''It is very nice of you guys to bake a cake for us but really you never have to do it again. _Really_. I _mean_ it. ''

Tim and Sasha laugh at that.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Hi! Thank you for reading this. This was the chapter I was most excited for. I had this idea for a while now but never could bring myself to write it until now. I was inspired by my own baking experience and the Netflix show nailed it. I really love that show and cannot wait for a season three. As you may know English is not my language so maybe some translations are wrong. I apologize for that. You might think that Tim, Bizarro and Sasha is a weird combination of people but I just thought about it and stuck with it. This chapter became so much longer than usual and it is the longest chapter of them all. In the end I scrapped some other ideas I had. Those were in short about a measuring can they couldn't find and that they couldn't get the right proportions with it and on which setting the oven had to be on. I took some liberties with the instructions to bake a cake.

I also would like to ask for your guys help. I need help with writing a better summary for this story so if you have any suggestion please let me know I appreciate it. I also appreciate reviews. They give me motivation to keep writing. I also added an extra to this chapter. It has been a while and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and the extra.

* * *

 **Extra**

Stephanie laughs as Tim tells her the story of baking a cake with Sasha and Bizarro.

''Haha You should have asked me for help.''

''You?'' Tim repeats. ''You only know how to make waffles.''

''Which Jason loves very much.'' Stephanie replies smirking.

Tim sighs. ''I will remember it for next time.''

Stephanie raises her eyebrows. ''There will be a next time?''

''Yes Bizarro beamed when Jason told him how proud he was and I am sure he will want to make something for Jason and Artemis again.''

''Well tell him to give me a call I will also take Cass with me and you guys will be surprised by my waffle baking skills.''

''Sure.'' Tim replies though he is sure Jason wouldn't let them in his kitchen again. On the other hand Jason and Artemis have trouble saying no to Bizarro. Especially when he gives them the puppydogeyes. Though Jason did suggest asking Alfred for help next time. But they don't want to bother Alfred and Alfred will probably also not let them in his kitchen if he hears this story so next time he will probably call Stephanie. After all the only thing Alfred cannot make are waffles. Now that he is thinking about that whole happening again it reminds him of something he still has to do.

''I still have to buy Jason a new cake pan.''

''I can't believe you let Bizarro destroy it.'' Stephanie snickers.

Tim gives her a glare. ''I didn't let him he just did.''

''Shouldn't Bizarro buy a new one in that case?''

''No Jason said I should buy one because I was the oldest and that made me responsible and because I am rich.'' Tim says with hand gestures.

''But he still has one cake pan right?'' Stephanie asks.

''Yes I told him that too but no he wants to have a rectangular one.'' Tim explains.

''Well since you are buying one for your brother I think you should also buy something for your girlfriend.'' Stephanie suggests.

Tim raises his eyebrows in a really? Expression. ''And what do you want then? I thought you didn't know how to bake a cake.''

''I do not know how to bake a cake but I do like to eat a cake. So why don't you take me out on a date to my favourite cafe for some cake?'' Stephanie says as she leans closer to Tim.

''Maybe I will.'' Tim smiles as he crosses the distance and their lips meet.

* * *

 **Another Author's note**

I honestly have no Idea where that last bit of the extra came from. It was supposed to end with _After all the only thing Alfred cannot make are waffles._ But I just continued to write and in the end it became this. I hope you guys still like it and yes in this universe Stephanie and Tim are now dating. If you have questions ask them. The next chapters will be much much much shorter by the way.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kiss 18: graduation**

 _I do not own red hood and the outlaws._

* * *

''Hey Jason, how are you?'' Simon says as he gives Jason a hug and walks into Jason's home.

''I am doing fine.'' Jason closes the door and leads Simon to the living room. ''How are you?''

''I am also doing fine.'' Simon says as he makes himself comfortable on the couch. ''There are a lot of cushions here aren't there?''

''Yeah...'' Jason hums. '' Bizarro bought them and placed them there.''

''And you couldn't say no?'' Simon smirks at Jason.

''Well neither could Artemis. What would you like to drink?''

''Just water is fine.''

''If you say so.'' Jason walks towards the kitchen and comes back with a glass of water for Simon, a glass of apple juice for himself and some biscuits. He takes a seat on the chair.

''So what brings you all the way from England to Gotham? I guess it is not just this fabulous water with biscuits?''

''No I am here for your wonderful company.'' Simon responds.

Jason snorts.

''No the actual reason I am here is to congratulate you with graduating from high school. I am really happy for you.''

Jason smiles. ''Thank you I am also really happy but you already congratulated me through the phone. Not that I don't like you being here but it is just a long trip to make.''

Simon shrugs. ''We are friends and I am rich I have the money for it to go a weekend to America. I am also planning on visiting some other spots and we haven't seen each other face to face in a long time so I thought why not. I missed your birthday too.''

''You did sent me gift.'' Jason responds.

'' Did you like it?'' Simon asks as he takes a sip of his water.

''Yeah it tasted delicious.'' Jason responds as he nibbles on a biscuit.

''What do you have planned now? Are you planning on going to university?'' Simon asks.

''I don't know yet, I am still thinking about it. I might be interested in studying literature or medicine.''

Simon nods. ''Where are Artemis and Bizarro by the way?''

''Artemis is at the gym she works there now and Bizarro is a few days at the circus with his girlfriend.''

''And how are you handling that?'' Simon says amused.

''Very well.'' Jason says trying to sound offended.

''You make him call everyday don't you?'' Simon laughs.

''Well do you blame me? It is the first time he is alone with practical strangers and-''

''No no I don't.'' Simon relents.

They continue talking but turns their attention to the front door as they hear Artemis coming home.

''I am back.'' Artemis says and then continues to drop her bag on the floor and greets Jason with a kiss she then turns her attention towards Simon.

''Hey.''

''Simon, good to see you again.''

''Likewise''

Simon, Jason and Artemis talk a little bit about her work at the gym and what things Simon is going to see on his trip when suddenly they get surrounded by black smoke.

''What is going on?'' Simon says as he gets alert.

''I don't know.'' Artemis says as she summons her axe.

Jason grasps his gun but then remembers he has seen this smoke before. Suddenly the smoke forms a person with silver, long hair and her eyes are fully black. Jason puts his guns back.

''Essence!'' He greets his former girlfriends and Essence greets him with a hug.

''Jason I have not seen you in a long time.''

''And whose fault is that?'' Jason accuses.

''I am very busy with rebuilding the all-caste and taking over my mother's duties.'' Essence explains. Artemis and Simon watch the conversation in silence. They knew about Essence. Though seeing the exchange between the two made Artemis think Jason might have not told her everything. Not that he meant any harm probably. He must have thought it was not important or not thought to tell about it because it is so far in the past.

''So what brings you here?'' Jason asks Essence.

''I am here to give you your birthday gift.'' She says as she hands him and old wooden box.

Jason rolls his eyes. ''My birthday was months ago.'' He opens the box. In it is a bow.

''Then see it as your graduation gift.''

''Why am I not surprised you know that I graduated.'' Jason says as he takes a hold of the bow to get a better look at it.

''It is just like your All-blades. ''

''Why do all my gifts suck power from my soul?'' Jason mutters.

''They suck your soul?'' Artemis repeats.

''It was nice seeing you again but I have to go now. I will see you soon.'' With that Essence leaves before Jason can respond.

''That was weird.'' Simon says.

''Who was that?'' Artemis glares.

''That was Essence. I told you about her right? She was a friend I met during my time with the All-Caste. From them I got my blades.''

''What about the sucking of your soul?'' Artemis's eyes narrow.

''They draw their power from my soul so-''

''I don't want you to use them again.'' Artemis decides.

''C'mon Ar!''

''No. And is she really just a friend?''

''I think this is my cue to leave.'' Simon says.

''Well didn't I tell you? She was my girlfriend.'' Something flashes in Artemis's eyes.

''C'mon don't be jealous.'' Jason says as he puts the bow back and leans closer towards Artemis. ''You are the one I love.'' He locks his lips with Artemis's and wraps his arms around her. She kisses him back. They get snapped out of their moment by an awkward cough coming from Simon. Artemis and Jason, totally forgotten about him part fast.

''So...You want some more water?'' Jason asks embarassed.

''Sure. Please give me some more of that fabulous Gotham water.'' Simon laughs.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Hi, so this seems a little bit like a random chapter and it is. I wanted Jason and Artemis to have a little moment. I also wanted to show more of Simon because in my fanfic universe he is a friend of Jason and he helps the outlaws by giving them gadgets and stuff. I also wanted to elaborate on my world building a little bit. I wanted to show some sort of timeline. In the family dinner you learned Jason was busy with learning and now he has graduated. So the stories are following a chronically order. I also wanted to add Essence in it. This chapter is longer than I wanted but the next ones will be shorter. Also if you like this story and the ship Artemis x Jason you might like the second chapter of my story: Dragon tales of Gotham. It is an AU. Artemis and Jason appear in the second chapter. Summary: Former prince Jason Todd is doing a favour for his friend Essence. He needs to find a certain weapon. Though she could have told him that a Red dragon was after it too.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kiss**

 _I do not own red hood and the outlaws_

* * *

Roy and Jason are walking around in Gotham. They together with some other people of the batfamily and friends are going to play a game of laser tag. They do that every once in a while. At first they went playing paint ball but that got to out of hand so it was changed into laser gaming. But before they go to the place where they are supposed to meet up with the others they first go visit Jason's favourite bookstore. A new book has come out that he wants to read and if there is one thing you should know about Jason according to Roy it is that you should never stand between him and his books. While Jason is buying his new book Roy sees on a piece of paper taped to the door of the store that they are searching for someone to hire. When they are out of the store and Jason is gently putting his book inn his bag Roy points towards the piece of paper.

''Isn't that something for you?''

Jason looks at the place where Roy is pointing and reads the paper. He frowns. ''I don't think so.''

''C'mon dude it is totally something for you. You love reading books and you know all about them.''

''I am a very busy man. I don't have time for work.''

Roy raises his eyebrows. ''Yeah super busy but I am sure you can work for two or three days that they are asking. It would be good for you to be more under the people.''

Jason seems to think about it. ''It does sounds fun but I am not the person they are looking for.''

Now it is Roy's turn to frown. ''What do you mean?''

''Well for once I am old. Wouldn't they be looking for someone around sixteen? Who is cheaper?''

''Well you cannot know that for sure and you are almost a regular here you always buy your books here and didn't you say the owners are a old married couple who are very nice?'' Roy looks his friend into the eyes but Jason looks away.

''Doesn't mean she will chose me. People might be afraid of me so i might scare customers away.''

''Jay-bird try to be more optimistic if you don't try it you will never know.'' Roy walks closer to his friend and slings an arm over his shoulder.

''It could be nice to have a job, have something do to and earn some legal money.'' Jason admits softly.

''That's the way c'mon let's go inside!'' Roy smiles as he leads his friend back inside. After they asked the lady about them searching for someone she was eager to tell them all Jason had to do was give them a resume and in two weeks they would call. After that they went back on their way to meet the others for the laser game.

''We are probably very late.'' Roy says.

''And whose fault is that?'' Jason replies.

Roy laughs. ''I am your friend I know you Jay you are going to love the job.''

''If I get it.''

''Let's not think about it up with a strategy for our laser game. Somehow I can never seem to win. An I don't have much hope for today because Dick and Helena are teaming up. Did you ever win?'' Roy asks Jason.

''I did once when I was teaming up with Rose and a draw when I was with Kate. ''

''You think we stand a chance?''

''Well Alfred and Kate are teaming up today too so I don't think we stand a chance. Not even Dick and Helena can defeat that team. But it is fun trying.'' Jason shrugs. He doesn't mind losing from Kate or Alfred. Losing from Dick though is another story.

''That is true.'' Roy agrees.

''And after we get Alfred cookie's.'' Jason adds smiling.

''I'm always in for some of Alfred cookies.'' Roy laughs.

* * *

 **Author's note**

I wrote this to let you guys know Roy is Jason's best friend and he is alive in this universe! I didn't really have a great idea for involving Roy so I just went with this. I tried to put some humor in it at the end but I think I failed. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Next chapter will be about Jason and Sasha and the one after that will be about Jason and Stephanie.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kiss 20**

 _I do not own red hood and the outlaws._

* * *

Jason is looking on his phone. It is almost time. He and Sasha decided to meet at six to eat some pizza together and catch up. Just when it turned six o'clock Sasha appeared in sight. She waves at him and he waves back. She walks towards him and together they make their way to the small pizzeria. They have been there before. It is a place where many students come because it is relatively cheap. Pizza's are only six dollars. Sasha had introduced Jason to this place and he likes the pizza's even if they are salty. They tell the waitress that they have a reservation. To Sasha's disappointment they have a table outside.

''I forgot to tell them that I don't want to eat outside.'' She mutters.

Jason raises an eyebrow. Why don't you want to eat outside?''

Sasha's eyes narrow. ''Because of the insects?'' She sounds like it is suppose to be obvious.

''C'mon you are a lot bigger than them.'' Jason smirks. Sasha just crosses her arms and ignores him. Jason lets it go. They order something to drink and since they have already been here before also order their pizza. The place has over 40 different pizza's. They also order some bread with herb butter. As they tell the waitress what they want Jason notices that the place has gotten more expensive. Pizza's are now 7 dollars and the bread with butter's price has increased witch fifty cents. Somehow Jason feels wronged and a little bit annoyed. Why did they suddenly have to raise the prices? What more did they change?

''So how are you doing?'' Jason asks Sasha.

''I am doing fine. I am doing okay at school. Me and my friends are planning on going to the gym together.''

''That sounds nice.'' Jason hums.

''How about you?''

''I am also doing fine. Though I am kind of sad since Bizarros spends more and more time away. He is more often with his girlfriend or with the Kents. It is great that he gets along with other people and does other things but..I guess sometimes I just miss him and it feels like he doesn't need me as much anymore as before. I mean right now it is different than when he became smart.'' Jason tries to explain.

Sasha takes a sip or her ice tea which the waitress had brought them. ''He is growing up, he is leaving the nest.'' She teases.

Jason rolls his eyes. ''I do not suffer from emptynestsyndrome. Seriously Tim, Dick, Stephanie, Duke, Artemis, Simon and now you too. Why does everyone say it.''

''You should get a dog or something.'' Sasha laughs.

''We can't. We both work now and sometimes leave Gotham for weeks. It won't be practical to have a dog.'' Jason takes a sip of his drink. Is it just him or do those glasses look even smaller then the last time he was here? He gets snapped out of his thoughts as the waitress brings them their bread with butter. He sees Sasha staring intensely behind him but when he turns his head all he sees is a family also eating pizza. He takes a piece of bread with butter and puts it in his mouth. It tastes good though it is salty.

''So you do like dogs?'' Sasha asks as she helps herself to some bread.

''Yes. I like dogs when they do not try to steal my food or jacket. Between us I like Titus better then Ace. Damian's dog listens and always likes to play.''

''Have you already planned on what you are going to do now? Are you going to university?'' Sasha asks as she eats the last piece of bread.

''I don't know yet. I might take a few college classes but I am very busy. I volunteer at a library together with Bizarro and I work at a local bookshop.''

''What are you interested in?'' Sasha drinks the last bit of her ice tea.

''Literature or medicine. Maybe also history. '' Jason answers. A waitress then comes with their Pizza's and Sasha orders another ice tea. Jason still has some coke left. He takes a piece of his pizza. It is also salty. He has figured out this pizzeria's master plan. They are giving you your drinks very fast but let you wait for the food. Then the food they give you is salty so that you get more thirsty. The glasses are small so that you order more drinks. Because they make the most money with selling drinks. He could just go to the supermarket across the street and get two whole bottles of coke for the same price that he pays here for a small glass. While Jason is thinking about this he sees Sasha looking a little bit uncomfortable as she glances behind them. Then suddenly something flies towards them and lands on Sasha's pizza. Her eyes widen and she moves her chair back and is ready to bail. There is an insect on her pizza.

''It is a wasp.'' Sasha sounds kind of scared. Jason raises an eyebrow and slowly moves his hand to move the insect away. It doesn't really work because soon there are two of them sitting on her pizza and Sasha looks upset. It looks like she wants to leave.

''Relax it are just bees.'' Jason responds as he tries to move them away with his hand.

''They are wasps!'' Sasha says as she eyes the inside of the pizzeria. ''Now I can't eat my pizza anymore.''

''Why not?''

''Because they are on it? '' She crosses her arms. Jason sighs and waves a waitress over.

''Can we maybe sit inside? We are having a problem with the insects.'' The waitress goes back inside to see if there is a space free and there is so they move inside. Sasha stares at her pizza which is now free from bees but she still doesn't eat anything.

''You want to swap with me? He asks her.

''You don't mind?'' Jason can see the hope and relief in her eyes. ''Are you sure?''

Jason shrugs. ''I don't mind and we have the same pizza after all.'' Sasha smiles. Jason is used to eat worse food.

''Though I did eat more than you.'' Jason adds but Sasha says that that is fine. They swap pizza's and Sasha eats again. She then looks at him.

''Were you not afraid of the wasp it could sting you.''

''It was a bee those are friendly.''

Sasha raises her eyebrows. ''Why do you think it was a bee, it was clearly yellow so it was a wasp.''

''But he had those little hairs on his body and bees also are a bit yellow.''

''Yeah but not this yellow.'

''Well we can look it up later.'' Jason comments.

''Wasps are evil little beats. I don't understand why they are even alive and why they were only going after my pizza!''

Jason shrugs. ''I have no idea.''

''You probably think I am over reacting. I mean I know of your past and I am just rejecting that pizza because an insect has been on it.''

Jason smiles at her. ''Don't worry I honestly don't mind. You are my little sister after all I am supposed to indulge you.'' Sasha laughs at that.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Hi! I know also another random chapter but I wanted you to learn a little bit more of this universe. In this one Jason and Sasha have a good relationship. They are like a brother and a sister. Sasha is not in the vigilante business. She was Jason's sidekick for a while until Jason realises he was doing the same that batman did and such he was acting like a hypocrite. He wanted Sasha to be safe and happy so he fired her from being his sidekick and instead he bought her an apartment and a chance to finish high school. At first Sasha wanted to stay at Jason's side but in the end she gave in because Jason wanted her to have the chance he never had. Even if she is not his sidekick they still spend a lot of time together.

Also this chapter is based on my own experience. I went to a pizzeria which has gotten more expensive and where my pizza was attacked by wasps. Luckily I have a very nice and awesome friend. Also this chapter was supposed to be 500 hundred words. Sigh better luck next time.

This chapter was written last summer but I forgot about it until I found it again so now I am uploading it. Last year I did a chapter with the theme of Christmas so I am not doing that this year. Instead I have something else planned.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
